


Dangerous Conquests

by orphan_account



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lies, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, dangerous liasions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 1999.Kathryn Merteuil is the baddest bitch on the Upper East Side of New York City. The fashionista is a cocaine-snorting sex addict who's the original mean girl and she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She plays innocent but is a snake at heart.Sebastian Valmont is a handsome womanizing playboy who also can't get enough sex. He leaves a trail of bleeding hearts wherever he goes.Cecile Caldwell is the clueless ingenue. Kathryn takes her under her wings and tries to turn Cecile into a sex maniac to ruin her reputation.Annette Hargrove is an innocent do-gooder who's vowed to stay a virgin until marriage. She's the headmaster's daughter at their prep school, Manchester. Unbeknownst to her every guy wants to get in her panties, especially Sebastian.Kathryn is the evil puppeteer and she pulls the strings when it comes to this moody group of teenagers. During their wager for Sebastian to bed Annette, he falls deeply in love with Kathryn. It's a dangerous game they're playing but they play it well...Copyright © 2019 by Blaire CarterEnjoy!





	1. PART 1: *Kathryn Merteuil POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can put it anywhere..."

"Anywhere?" Sebastian Valmont asked as he chewed on the tip of his black Ray Bans. 

Kathryn Merteuil gave him a coy smile as she played with her black and silver rosary beads. "Anywhere..."

Sebastian squinted his baby blue eyes. "Liar."

Kathryn shrugged. "Your loss, Bastian. Anyway. I need to get to Saks to do some serious retail therapy. Pray for me that I find the perfect pair of Manolos for dinner with the girls tonight."

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Okay, fine. You have a deal," he said holding out his hand for his stepsister to shake. 

They shook hands and Kathryn looked deep into his eyes. They both coughed and looked away as they let go of each other. 

"Good. I've always wanted a 1956 Jaguar XK 140 Roadster," Kathryn said smiling. "I'm going to look so sexy in it." She flipped her shoulder-length brown hair and winked at him.

"Don't be so cocky. You know my reputation. I can get any girl to fuck me. I'm the best lay in New York City," he said wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. 

Kathryn's breath hitched. "You don't know Annette Hargrove. From what I've read she's practically wearing a chastity belt." She pulled away from Sebastian and walked to the floor-length windows that overlooked Central Park. "You'll have to pull out all of the stops to steal this one's virginity, Bastian. How do you plan to do it?"

Sebastian lit a cigarette. "That's a secret."

Kathryn rolled her pretty green eyes. "That means you have no fucking idea. You have until the beginning of the semester. Tick tock."

Sebastian frowned and then left the room in a huff. Kathryn smirked and walked into her luxurious bedroom and sat at her vanity. She softly brushed her hair and then reapplied her dark lipstick before spritzing on some Chanel No. 5. She reached for the old fashioned phone and dialed down to the concierge for a town car. 

"Thank you Smithers," she said hanging up the phone. She quickly put on her pearl necklace and grabbed her tiny black purse before leaving the penthouse. She pushed the button for the lobby and the doors closed and classical music played as she descended. Kathryn exited the elevator and she sashayed through the lobby. Men with their girlfriends and wives stopped and stared. Kathryn was tall and slim and she always dressed in chic black. She was the prettiest girl in school. She was the prettiest girl anywhere...The doorman held the door open for her and she ignored him as she walked out into the warm summer day. Her driver opened the limo door for her and she slid across the buttery leather seat and they drove off into New York City midday traffic. 

"Can't you drive any fast fucking faster?!" Kathryn snapped at the driver. 

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. "What's the rush? Saks ain't goin' nowhere, Miss." He laughed.

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "My parents don't pay for your opinion. They pay you to drive. So fucking drive."

The driver seethed and nodded. He gripped the steering wheel as Kathryn rolled up the divider for privacy. She lifted up her rosary and opened it and snorted from the little spoon filled with white powder. She tweaked her perfectly dainty nose (compliments of Dr. Sabog) and her eyes began to water. Kathryn took one more hit and then shook her head. A little bump before a shopping spree was what she needed to take the edge off. Suddenly Sebastian's face came to her unbidden. She frowned and shook the image away. Sebastian and Kathryn had only been step-siblings for a hot minute. She knew that he had a thing for her when she walked in on him masturbating and moaning her name. Ever since then she played his attraction to her advantage. Kathryn felt nothing--NOTHING- towards him. He just wasn't her type. Blond haired blue-eyed guys were just so bland to her. She perferred someone tall, dark and handsome. Someone like her ex boyfriend, Court Reynolds. 

Kathryn flushed just thinking about Court. They were together for two years when she found out he cheated on her with his rowing partner, Blaine Tuttle. Kathryn chewed on her bottom lip. Despite him being gay she still had a thing for him. How could she not? They were Manchester Prep's golden couple. Court had his sights set on becoming the mayor of New York City one day and Kathryn dreamed of being a stay-at-home wife who would cater to his every whim. He'd ruined her dream, her life, when she found out through school gossip that he'd fucked Blaine. It felt as though she was the last one to find out about the cheating scandal and she hated everyone for it. The limo finally pulled up to Saks and the door opened for her. She stepped out like a proper lady and walked into the store with her nose in the air. The inside of Saks smelled like perfume and money. Kathryn's favorite. She began perusing the purse department and a snooty salesmen walked up to her. 

"Kathryn!" The man said kissing her on both cheeks. "It's been too long, dahling!"

Kathryn gave him a tight smile and pulled away from him rubbing her cheeks. "I was just here last week. I spent eight thousand dollars with you, Claude. Or have you forgotten?"

Claude gulped and put his hand on his chest. "How could I forget?" He cleared his throat haughtily. "What are you looking for today?"

"Everything. Starting with this one," Kathryn said pointing to a mini red Prada bag. 

"Excellent choice," Claude said. "Anything else?"

"And that one and that one and that one," she said walking through the department and pointing out the most expensive bags. "That should be it."

Claude bowed to her. "I'll have them wrapped up for you. Shopping for anything else, Miss Merteuil?"

Kathryn nodded and then meandered to the ladies's shoe department. She started picking out designer high heels regardless of the price. Her parents could afford it and they never questioned her spending habits. Kathryn knew that it was because they felt guilty at ruining her life with the likes of Sebastian. Kathryn sat down as Claude helped her put on a pair of $750 Jimmy Choo crocodile mules. She pointed her toes and smiled. She needed a new wardrobe to go with her new car. There was no way in hell that Sebastian was going to get that prude country bumpkin to fuck him. And if he did? Well, Kathryn was well-seasoned in the lovemaking department and a little ass play was a walk in the park for her. Kathryn snorted thinking about Sebastian fucking her in the ass. She imagined his facial expressions and the way he would sound.

"Miss Merteuil?" Claude asked. "Is everything quite alright? You seem a little out of it...

Kathryn fanned herself. She was hot. She gulped. Hot for Sebastian. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll do anything to win."

The late afternoon sunlight blinded Kathryn as she walked out of Saks laden with glossy shopping bags. She sat her things down on the ground and put on her large black sunglasses. Her driver pulled up seconds later and loaded the bags while she slid inside the cool town car. She sighed and looked out the window as they pulled off into traffic. Kathryn had dinner plans with her best friends Alexandra and Olivia that evening at their favorite spot--Cipriani. They'd been friends since they were in the third grade and their high social standing made them thick as thieves. Who else would they be friends with? The plebeians? Never. They ruled Manchester and they were the IT girls of the Upper East Side.

The car pulled up to her family's building and she once again sashayed through the lobby as if she owned the place. Once inside of her penthouse, she began to undress on the way to her bedroom leaving her lacy bra and panties from La Perla on the polished wood floor. She started humming in the shower and then she heard someone whistling along with her. Kathryn frowned and stopped washing her hair.

"Sebastian?" 

"Guilty," he said opening the glass shower doors. 

Kathryn stood before him completely naked and she didn't even attempt to cover herself. "Get out."

Sebastian took a step closer to her and then began to undress himself, leaving his boxer briefs on. He held his cock. "You know you want this," he said.

"Save it for the virgin," Kathryn said jerking away from him and his growing erection. "Now leave. I have to get ready. I have dinner plans, remember?"

Sebastian sighed and got out of the shower. "Your loss. Where are you guys going out to tonight?"

"Just dinner at Cipriani's," Kathryn said as she resumed washing herself. 

"Can I go?" Sebastian asked raising his eyebrows.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you have someone to fuck tonight? Like a Miss Annette Hargrove?"

"Shut up," he said looking forlorn. He quickly changed the subject. "You really have the best body I've ever seen, Kat."

Kathryn ran her hands up and down her lean body and cupped her perfect breasts. "I know. Now get out before I scream."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I can make you scream. When I win this little bet of ours you'll find that out for yourself."

"Get out Sebastian," Kathryn said deadpan. She sighed when he left and she finished washing up. Kathryn chewed on her bottom lip as she dried her hair, thinking of Sebastian's perfect abs. "There's no way in hell I'm developing a crush on my step-brother. Oh God," she said looking up and putting her palms together. "Please let me think he's ugly and annoying again. A-fucking-men." 

*******

"Are you kidding me?!?" Alexandra Vega said putting her glass of white wine down. "You're going to let your brother fuck you? In the ASS?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alex," Kathryn said kicking Alexandra underneath the table. "Keep it down. I don't need the whole of the Upper East Side knowing my business."

Alexandra played with her spaghetti and meatballs looking sad. "Sorry."

"Idiot," Olivia Tran said as she pushed the lettuce around on her plate. 

Kathryn snorted and took a bite of her salade niçoise. "I can't believe you're eating carbs, Alex. They're like so 1993."

Alexandra pouted. Alexandra Vega was curvaceous like Marilyn Monroe. Unfortunately waif chic was en vogue at the moment thanks to supermodel Kate Moss. She took a large bite of spaghetti and then blushed. Her friends always made her feel like the outcast even though she was one of the most popular girls in school too. She put her fork down and started to play with her long blonde hair; it was one of her best features. And men, unbeknownst to her friends, actually liked her body while they were having sex with her. It was only in public that they preferred a skinny bitch. 

Olivia Tran was an Asian doll. She was petite and she used her short stature to her advantage. Men loved bedding her because she was a 'spinner'. She'd gotten a boob job at the beginning of summer and they were the worst boobs in New York City. Alexandra and Kathryn lied to her constantly that they looked good when in fact they looked completely botched. Besides being self-conscious about her ugly boobs, Olivia was the richest girl out of the three of them. This made Kathryn seethe like a little teapot. How dare someone be richer than her!

"Why are you doing this stupid bet in the first place?" Olivia asked taking a sip of her wine. 

Kathryn pushed away her plate. "It started with me wanting to get revenge on Court for cheating on me with that skank, Blaine."

Both Alexandra and Olivia sat rapt with attention. 

"Then, he left Blaine to try and woo the innocent and naive Cecile Caldwel to become his beard," Kathryn continued. 

"I can't stand that little twit," Olivia said running her hand through her silky black hair. 

"Me neither," Alexandra said nodding. "She's so fucking weird. Like who goes into their senior year a virgin?"

Kathryn smiled. "It gets better. I'm going to turn her into the biggest slut this side of the Upper East Side. Then that slut Court will see her as 'tainted' and not want her loose pussy parading around as his perfect little beard anymore."

"What about Annette Hargrove?" Olivia asked. 

"Yeah, what about Annette Hargrove?" Alexandra asked.

Olivia gave Alexandra a dirty look. 

"I literally just asked that, Alex," Olivia spat. 

"Anyway," Kathryn started. "So the virgin is the wager."

Alexandra frowned and raised her hand. "I'm confused. Which virgin?"

"Annette Hargrove," Kathryn said in a huff. "Bastian seems to think that he can get her to open her legs to him. I'm dying because this girl went on the record pledging her virginity to God in Seventeen magazine on how she's saving herself for marriage and all of the bullshit."

"But Sebastian is super hot," Alexandra said blushing. It was well-known that she had the biggest crush on him.

"Yeah, Sebastian's super hot," Olivia said nodding. 

"I literally just said that," Alexandra said.

"Shut up," Olivia said rolling her eyes. 

"You guys!" Kathryn said. "If I win I get his precious car. And if he wins he can put it in my butt. It's like a win-win situation for me, haha."

"You really want Sebastian to put it in your butt?" Alexandra asked wide-eyed.

Kathryn shrugged and downed her glass of wine. "I'll do anything to win."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the actual fuck?"

The moon was high in the sky on a warm summer night in the City. Kathryn tossed and turned unable to fully fall sleep. She threw her covers off of her and sat by her large window and looked out to the city and the millions of twinkling lights. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she got up and tied the sash on her peacock-blue silk robe. 

"Who is it?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea. 

Sebastian walked in and pushed past her. He looked pissed and red-faced as though he'd been drinking. 

"What's the matter?" Kathryn asked frowning.

"That stupid little cunt is making this so fucking difficult," Sebastian said pacing back and forth. 

Kathryn laughed. "You just met her and you expect her to drop her panties for you? Oh boy. You're going to have to put in a whole lot more effort to win the perfect Miss Hargrove's affections if you want to hold onto those car keys."

"Yeah. I need to fuck," Sebastian said ignoring her. He pounded his fist on her desk. "The little cunt teased me all night. I took her to Del Posto's. You know how expensive that place is. I ordered the most expensive bottle of wine and she didn't even drink any! She said that wine is the devil's juice and I was like, 'then why did Jesus turn water into wine?' She had nothing to say to that. She wouldn't let me kiss her at the end of the night and I even walked her to her front door and everything. I don't do shit like this for bitches."

Kathryn smirked and crossed her arms. "You have until the first day of classes, Bastian. Try harder."

Sebastian swooped in on her and held her chin up with his hand. They were so close that Kathryn could smell the alcohol on his warm breath. He leaned down and looked deep into her eyes and then he quickly pulled away. 

"I'm going over to Jade's. I seriously need my cock sucked," Sebastian said leaving Kathryn wanton.

Kathryn frowned and fanned herself. "Leave then."

"Are you jealous?" Sebastian smirked. 

"Fuck you, Bastian," Kathryn said sitting down on her chaise lounge and lighting a cigarette. 

Sebastian laughed. "You want me, don't you? Well I want you too..."

Kathryn's heart began to race. "We can't, Bastian..."

Sebastian crossed the room and began massaging her tense shoulders. 

"Imagine? The sex would be so fucking intense and hot because we hate each other--"

"I don't hate you," Kathryn interrupted.

Sebastian leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "Is that right?"

Kathryn moved away from him and blushed. "I said I don't hate you. That doesn't mean I fucking love you Bastian."

"Who said anything about love?"

"I'm exhausted," Kathryn said faking a yawn. "Can you please leave me be?" 

She stood and Sebastian took her into his arms. 

"Really Sebastian," Kathryn said hating the fact that she was enjoying his touch. 

"Let me kiss you..." Sebastian said looking into her starry eyes, which were filled with lust. 

"No," she said pushing him away. "Lose the bet and then you can fuck me."

Sebastian frowned. "What about kissing you?"

"I don't 'do' kissing especially not with playboy assholes like you Sebastian. Save your dicking around for Annette," she snorted. Kathryn turned to the window again and she saw Sebastian walking towards her. Without turning around she saw him loosen his tie. Her heart began to beat faster and she wetted her lips. "Sebastian..." she said as he cupped her breasts from behind and then ran his strong hands up and down her curves. 

"We don't have to kiss tonight," Sebastian said. He gently began to suck her earlobe and then showered her with butterfly kisses down her neck. His hand dropped between her legs and he pressed his warm palm against her wanting womanhood. 

"Sebastian no..." she moaned. 

He undid her robe and whipped her around and then he dropped down to his knees and buried himself in her wet pussy. Kathryn moaned and ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her deeply. He pulled away and she panted.

"No, come back..." she whimpered. 

Sebastian smiled and then put two fingers inside of her and began to pump her slowly. 

"One day this will be me inside of your little pussy," he said looking up at her with a heady expression. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. 

"Just a minute!" Kathryn called kicking at Sebastian. 

"Jesus Christ," Sebastian said running his hands through his hair. "Dad?"

"What are you two up to?" Their dad, Henry, asked with an empty bottle of gin in hand.

Kathryn cleared her throat and threw herself on her bed. "Sebastian just wanted some love advice."

Henry squinted and looked back and forth between the two of them. "Is that right, now?"

"Yes," Kathryn and Sebastian said simultaneously. 

"Get to bed, Sebastian," Henry said. "You shouldn't be in your sister's room anyway."

"She's NOT my sister," Sebastian said walking out of the room.

Henry hit Sebastian on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Sebastian said. 

"That's for saying Kathryn's not your sister," Henry said closing Kathryn's bedroom door. 

Kathryn threw her head back on her silk pillows and sighed. "What the actual fuck?" 

******

"Was it at least good?" Alexandra asked as the group of girls got their nails done at the Bergdorf Goodman salon. 

"It was decent," Kathryn smirked as her nail technician painted her fingernails Christian Louboutin red. Kathryn quickly pulled away her hand and surveyed the woman's work. 

"Is okay?" The woman asked timidly.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at the woman. "It's fine. Continue. Anyway," she said turning her attention back to her friends. "It was completely unexpected. I was like, 'no, I don't do kissing' and he like took the kissing to a whole 'nother level." She laughed.

Olivia blew on her inky black nails. "Kathryn, it's really gross and you know why. I don't care if he's not a--" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "--blood relative. He's your fucking brother by law."

Alexandra opened her big brown eyes wide and nodded. "I agree with Olivia. It's gross. You shouldn't go through with the bet, Kat. It's not worth it. You don't even like cars."

"I like cars!" Kathryn said. "I mean, they're cool and all. But it's about more than that."

"What is it really about then?" Olivia asked. 

"Power," Kathryn said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A banana?"

"No, do it like this Cecile," Kathryn said to Cecile Caldwell as they sat in Central Park having a midday picnic.

Cecile puckered her lips and then gave Kathryn a sloppy kiss. 

"How was that?" she asked as she leaned back and smiled like the ditz that she was "Did I pass?" She laughed like a hyena. 

Kathryn dabbed at her mouth daintily and rolled her eyes. "You need more practice if you're going to impress THE Sebastian Valmont." She put on her black Calvin Klein sunglasses and grabbed a champagne flute. She took a small sip. "As of now you suck. Let's try again."

Just as they were about to kiss again a woman pushing a pram walked by and let out a noise of disgust. Kathryn pulled away and gave the woman a syrupy sweet smile. 

The woman raised her eyebrows at the two girls and continued walking.

"Nosey old fucking bat," Kathryn said under her breath. 

"Kiss me again," Cecile whined. 

Kathryn took a deep breath and leaned over and kissed Cecile slowly on the lips. Cecile made a little noise and tried to pull away but Kathryn deepened the kiss and Cecile melted in her tender embrace. 

"See," Kathryn said leaning back and smiling. "Now THAT'S how you kiss somebody."

Cecile's lips stayed puckered and she was in La La Land. 

"Cecile? Cecile!" Kathryn said slapping Cecile in the face. "Get. It. Together!"

"That was amazing," Cecile said. "Let's do it again..."

Kathryn made a face. "Unlike you I have places to be, people to see..."

Cecile's face fell. "Oh. Okay. Well thanks for my lesson. It was super cool!"

"Idiot," Kathryn said under her breath. "Yep. This has been 'super cool'," she said as she grabbed her Chanel purse. "You'll clean this stuff up, right?" She gestured to the picnic stuff.

Cecile stood up. "Of course! So when's our next lesson?" She asked sidling up to Kathryn.

Kathryn smoothed down her immaculate hair. "Tomorrow night. My place."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to see the mysterious Kathryn Merteuil's castle in the sky."

Kathryn smiled despite herself. 

"What's next on the agenda?" Cecile asked jumping around like a kid crazed on candy. 

"You'll just have to wait and see, Cecile. Patience is sexy," Kathryn said. She bopped Cecile on the nose with one finger. "Very sexy."

Cecile frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kathryn sighed. "Like, let's say you're about to give a guy a blow job--"

"Kathryn!" Cecile said looking around.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Let's say you're about to give a guy a blow job. Don't just go in for the kill. Tease him until he can't take it anymore and he's begging you to suck him off."

Cecile blushed. "Oh, wow. I have a lot to learn..."

"Yes, you do. Remember to bring a banana with you for tomorrow's lesson."

Cecile made a face. "A banana?"

******

"A banana?" Sebastian asked as he took a bite of a juicy red apple. "That's fucking hilarious. But I guess whatever works..."

Kathryn poured herself a cup of green tea. "You'll thank me later."

Sebastian laughed. They were spending a rare evening at home alone. The girls were busy with French lessons and ballet classes and Sebastian was relaxing before taking Annette on another date. 

"So where are you taking Miss Prude tonight?" Kathryn asked as she blew the steam away from her tea.

Sebastian ran his hands through his perfect wavy blond hair. "I'm thinking sushi. Something to get her out of her comfort zone."

Kathryn made a face.

"What?" Sebastian asked frowning. 

"Sushi? How about something more...romantic? You're going to really have to woo this girl, Bastian. Tell me this--have you been taking her places you take all of your girls?"

Sebastian turned red. "Yes. Why?"

Kathryn sighed and walked over to him."You have to make her feel special if you want to get into her panties."

"Well duh," Sebastian said throwing his apple in the trashcan. "I'll check my rolodex and see if I can get some of my people to pull some strings. I have to say Kat, I'm starting to feel like this isn't worth it."

Kathryn felt as though she'd been slapped. She tucked her hair behind her ear and averted her somber gaze. "You don't think I'm worth it?"

Sebastian looked her up and down. The heat between them was palpable. 

"Of course I think you're worth, Kat. I'm so looking forward to fucking you," Sebastian said looking deep in her eyes. 

"Are you sure that you're not falling for her?" Kathryn asked hating herself for sounding vulnerable. 

Sebastian made a face. "God no. She's so not my type. I can't wait to get this over with. I'm telling you--she's the blandest white bread bitch I've ever met. And we live on the Upper East Side. She would give Nana a run for her money. I'm only doing this for you, Kat." He cleared his throat and turned red. 

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "For me? I thought you were doing this because you wanted to keep your car?"

"Well then why are you doing this, Kat?" Sebastian asked taking a step closer to her.

"Revenge. Power. I want to destroy Annette's reputation before she takes over my spot at Manchester. I can't have someone be more popular and smarter than me," Kathryn said taking a step forward. "Not gonna happen, baby."

Sebastian chuckled. "You're so sexy when you're fired-up."

Kathryn smiled. "Oh shut up."

They each took a step forward and they were inches away from each other, just about to kiss when their house cleaner walked into the kitchen. She stopped. Looked at both teenagers. And then rushed out of the kitchen. 

"Shit," Sebastian said running his hands through his hair. "I'm going to go talk to her and make sure she doesn't rat us out to mom and dad."

Kathryn chewed on her freshly manicured nails. "Fuck me." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody Does It"

"Open your mouth wider," Kathryn said as she and Cecile sat on her bed the following night blowing bananas. 

Cecile sighed and tried again. 

"But it's hurting my jaw," Cecile whined. 

"Let me show you," Kathryn said grabbing a banana. She peeled it and mimicked giving a perfect blow job. "You see how I'm going slow at first? And how wide open my mouth is? Then you make an 'O' with your mouth and make a popping sound."

"But you get saliva everywhere like that," Cecile said crossing her arms.

Kathryn sighed and put the banana down. "You have to get it wet."

"Ewe!" Cecile said cringing. "I don't think I'm cut out for this sex stuff. Why does it matter anyway?"

Kathryn knew everything about everyone on the Upper East Side.

"I know that you have a thing for Ronald Clifford," Kathryn said smirking. "Wouldn't you want to please him in bed?"

"Oh my god how do you know that!?" 

"I have my sources. Now, once you're done practicing with me you can do it with Sebastian. He'll teach you even more. Then you'll be ready to fuck other guys so that you can REALLY be good and ready for Ronald," Kathryn said.

Cecile frowned. "But wouldn't that make me a slut?"

"Psh," Kathryn said waving her hand. "Everybody does it. It's just nobody talks about it."

"So...it's like a secret society?"

Kathryn tried to keep from laughing. This girl was just too dumb for words. 

"Yes, it's exactly like a secret society," Kathryn said. 

Cecile got up and started dancing badly. "Oh yeah! Secret society! Secret society!"

"Please stop that," Kathryn said in disgust.

Cecile stopped dancing. "Want to go to dinner or something? Maybe you could call up Alexandra and Olivia and we could have a girl's night. Ooh! Maybe even a sleep over!"

"We don't do sleepovers, Cecile. And if you're hungry you're welcome to leave now," Kathryn said checking the time on her diamond Cartier watch.

"Okay. I see how it is," Cecile said putting on her yellow cardigan. She grabbed her Coach backpack and started walking towards the door. "Maybe another day..."

Kathryn nodded and looked away. "See you later, Cecile."

Cecile pouted and left the room. 

"Thank god that's over with," Kathryn said as she cleaned up the bananas. 

"Oh hey Sebastian!" Cecile said a little too loudly.

Kathryn jumped up and peeked out of her bedroom door. Sebastian and Cecile were locked in an embrace. Kathryn's blood boiled.

"What the hell?!" Kathryn said. 

They pulled apart and Sebastian looked Cecile up and down. She was wearing a preppy outfit from Tommy Hilfiger. Kathryn had to admit that despite being a Plain Jane Cecile had a great body. 

"Hey you guys," Kathryn said walking out of her room and into the large living room area. She sidled up to Sebastian and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "What're you talking about?"

Sebastian pulled away from Kathryn. 

"I'm trying to convince Cecile to stay over for dinner--wouldn't that be nice, Kat?" Sebastian asked. 

"So nice," Kathryn said with a tight smile. 

"Oh, are you guys sure? That would be soooo cool to have dinner with you two. The most popular kids in school. Eek!"

Kathryn tried to keep from rolling her eyes. "I'll just see what Marguerite is serving for dinner..." Kathryn said. "Please excuse me." Kathryn escaped to the kitchen and she could hear the two of them laughing. She knew that they were going to hook up eventually--that was the plan. But then why was she so jealous? And of Cecile fucking Caldwell of all people??? No. Kathryn shook her head and mumbled under her breath. "No. Fucking. Way." 

"Hello Miss Kathryn," Marguerite said as she put the finishing touches on the lavish dinner. 

"Hello," Kathryn said in a curt manner. "What are you serving tonight?"

"Chicken à la King. Red baby potatoes. Asparagus and banana flambé for dessert," Marguerite said as she took fresh French bread out of the oven. 

"Can you set the table for three? We're having a guest tonight," Kathryn said drumming her long nails on the marble countertop.

"Oh? You're mother or father? They both said that they were working late," Marguerite said as she grabbed the fine China. 

"No. I said 'guest'," Kathryn snapped. "God. Is everyone in this place a fucking idiot?"

Marguerite turned red and put her head down. Kathryn felt a pang of sympathy. She really was being a bitch.

"I'm sorry, Marguerite," Kathryn said softly. 

Marguerite opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Thank you Miss Kathryn. Dinner will be served very soon. I just have to set the table."

Kathryn gave Marguerite a small smile and left the kitchen. She walked into the living room to find Cecile draped all over Sebastian like an anaconda in heat. Kathryn cleared her throat. Cecile looked up and narrowed her eyes at Kathryn. 

"What was that look for?" Kathryn asked.

Cecile shrugged. "What look?"

"That bitchy look you just gave me," Kathryn said putting her hands on her hips. "You do know who I am, right?"

Cecile stood. "Of course. But I'm sick of you being mean to me..."

"Where's this coming from? This sudden change of attitude?" Kathryn asked.

Cecile crossed her arms and took a step forward. "Sebastian brought it to my attention that you walk all over me. He said--"

Sebastian put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said. "You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, Cecile. You don't have to share everything."

Cecile turned red. "But baby--"

"And I'm not your 'baby'," Sebastian said.

Kathryn gave Sebastian a pointed look, willing him to shut up before he ruined their devious plan.

"It doesn't matter," Kathryn said. "Cecile, it's whatever. Just don't do it again."

"You should go home, Cecile," Sebastian said. 

"But Bastian...you said that we were going to spend the night together," Cecile whined. "You said that," she walked over to him and lowered her voice, but not low enough for Kathryn not to hear. "You were going to take my virginity..."

Sebastian groaned. "It's tempting, Cecile, but no."

"Bastian!" Kathryn said stomping her foot. "Fuck the girl." She tensed, hating herself that saying that aloud hurt her heart. 

"Yes Sebastian...I've been practicing," Cecile said biting her bottom lip. "Fuck me." She did a sexy little dance.

Sebastian looked cooly at Cecile and then looked at Kathryn. They locked eyes and Kathryn felt hot all over again. She started fidgeting, not sure what to do with herself. Cecile looked between the both of them.

"Oh my god," Cecile said covering her mouth. "You're both totally into each other!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a plan..."

"What are we going to do about this?" Sebastian asked Kathryn as they ate a candlelit dinner later that evening. 

Cecile had left in a huff. Kathryn and Sebastian had acted like she was the crazy one and that there was nothing going on between the two of them. It was easy to pretend because there was nothing going on between the two of them. Kathryn cut a small piece of chicken and chewed slowly. 

"About what?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and put his knife down. "Don't play stupid, Kat. You've obviously developed feelings for me."

Kathryn blushed all over. 

"See?" Sebastian said smiling. "You're totally crushing on me."

Kathryn smiled. "Shut up. You've been obsessed with me since our parents first got married."

Sebastian took a bite of chicken and spoke with his mouth full. "This is true." He pointed his fork at her. "I have a proclamation.

"You have a proclamation? Do tell, cherie," Kathryn said amused. 

"The deal is officially off."

"What?" Kathryn scoffed. "No. I want to destroy Annette. I want to destroy Cecile's reputation. I want--"

Sebastian put his hand up. "Well I want to make love to you."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "Here? Now?"

"No. Of course not at home. Are you crazy? At our estate in Westchester."

"No. We can't Bastian," Kathryn said shaking her head. She downed her red wine. "We're brother and sister. It's gross."

"Well it wasn't gross when we made our deal..." Sebastian said leaning back in his chair cockily. "You specifically said that you'd let me fuck you in the ass. If that's not love I don't know what is." He smiled. 

Kathryn conceded. "Fine. Let's give 'us' a go. Make the arrangements for Westchester. I'm going to bed," she said getting up. 

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Sebastian asked making puppy dog eyes. 

Kathryn smiled. "Sure." She walked over to him and he stood. 

There was a brief moment of awkwardness between them and then they kissed.

"Wow," Kathryn said touching her lips. "That was--"

"Amazing?" Sebastian finished. 

"Yes. Fucking amazing," Kathryn said. 

"Should we do it again?" Sebastian asked taking her hand in his own. 

Kathryn gave him a small smile. "Hell yes."

He took her in his arms and they went at it. His hands were tangled in her hair and she was squeezing his shoulders and his hands roamed down to her perky ass and he squeezed it and groaned. She moaned his name over and over. Once again they had to tear themselves apart from each other. 

"We have to stop before one of the staff sees us," Kathryn said fixing her disheveled hair. 

Sebastian nodded and straightened his tie. "Of course. You have a good night, Kat." He said giving her a chaste peck on the cheek. 

"Goodnight, Bastian," Kathryn said walking out of the dining room in a daze. 

*******

"So you're like in love with each other now?" Alexandra asked as they worked out at the gym.

Kathryn turned up the level on the elliptical she was training on. "Oh god no. We're just, like, experimenting with our feelings for each other. That's all."

"You guys just want to have sex," Olivia said checking herself out in the mirror. "You just have to bang it out of your guys' systems."

Kathryn laughed. 

"What about the bet?" Alexandra asked. 

"It's off," Kathryn said. 

"So no de-virginfying Annette?" Alexandra asked. "No fucking up Cecile Caldwell's reputation???"

"Nope. Bastian's done with those bitches," Kathryn said. 

Olivia made a face. 

"What?" Kathryn snapped. "Say it."

"Sebastian is a playboy. He always will be. Now he's all in love with you and just you? I don't trust him," Olivia said. 

Kathryn gripped the handles tightly. "That's stupid. Of course I can trust him. He's my family--"

"Ewe," Alexandra said again. 

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Anyway. When do you guys leave for your little honeymoon?"

"Saturday," Kathryn said. "We're driving up there in his Jaguar."

"Do you know how Annette feels about this?" Olivia asked as she pushed up her boobs. 

"I have no idea and I don't care. It's not like she was in love with him. They barely dated and they didn't even have sex."

"According to Sebastian..." Alexandra said. 

Kathryn frowned. "Yes. According to Sebastian..."

*******

"Are you sure you didn't fuck Annette?" Kathryn asked Sebastian as they lied across his bed. 

He rubbed her feet and sighed. "Why would you even ask me that?"

Kathryn pouted and shrugged. "It was just a thought..."

"Well it's a stupid thought," he said. "Who put it in your head? Olivia? Alex?" He snorted. "Even if I did--which I didn't--you'd have nothing to worry about, babe."

"Babe?" Kathryn laughed. "So we're doing pet names now?" She turned over and Sebastian slapped her ass and she squealed. "Okay 'babe'."

Sebastian smiled. "I like it."

"You would," Kathryn said rolling over again. "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever hurt me?"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Never mind," Kathryn said jumping up off the bed. "Forget I even asked."

Sebastian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now THAT was a stupid question. I would never--could never. I knew that I was into you hard core the moment I saw you. You were so beautiful--are so beautiful. I hated our parents for doing this to us. We belong together. I know it and you know it." 

Kathryn chewed on her bottom lip. "But we can never go public. I don't think I could live like that. In secret...in the shadows."

"In the shadows? Don't be so dramatic, Kat. I have a plan..." Sebastian said smiling slyly.

"A plan? Do tell, cherie."

"We both want to be together."

"Yes? And?"

"All we have to do is get our parents to divorce," he said smiling. "It's genius."

"Not going to happen. They're like soooo in love with each other, Bastian. You know that."

"What if we set up one of them to look like they cheated?" he asked. 

"Well...it's a bit dangerous but I like the idea," Kathryn said draping her arms around his neck. 

"Then it's done. We'll hatch our plan while in Westchester. No one will be the wiser," he said. 

"You're so bad. It's hot," Kathryn said. 

Sebastian winked at her. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're both very selfish people, Kat. That's just who we are."

The wind whipped Kathryn's hair as they drove out of the City to their parents' estate in the super wealthy suburb of Westchester County, New York. They'd both lied to their parents that they were spending the weekend with their friends and their parents had, of course, taken the bate. Sebastian reached over and put his hand on Kathryn's bare thigh. Kathryn looked over at him and winked. He inched up her black miniskirt and squeezed her upper thigh and then began to slowly finger her. 

"Be patient," Kathryn said moving his hand away. 

Sebastian groaned and sped up and quickly changed lanes to get ahead of a slow driver. 

"Geez, Bastian! Are you trying to kill me? Slow down!" Kathryn yelled over the wind. 

Sebastian slowed down and put on his Ray Bans. "I'm sorry. I'm just sexually frustrated. And this is the longest fucking drive ever."

Kathryn crossed her long legs. "Thank you. I'd like to make it there in one piece." She opened her purse and lit a cigarette. "Want one?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head. 

"Really? Okay then," she said taking a long drag. She blew out the smoke and made a ring before the wind made it disappear. "I'm super talented."

Sebastian laughed. "In more ways than one, I'm sure. Tell me, cherie, what's your favorite position?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Not doggy..."

"Awe man, really? I was so looking forward to it," Sebastian said. 

Kathryn laughed. "Just kidding. It's my favorite."

"Good."

"It's been too long for me," she pouted. "Court became impotent towards the end. I think it was because of me."

"No. It was because he's gay. No man--no straight man--could be turned off by you, Kat."

She smiled. "Well thank you. That certainly makes me feel...better."

Sebastian started driving fast again and Kathryn whacked him on the shoulder. 

"Slow down!" she said.

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself. I'm trying to make it there before dinner. I have something special planned for you."

"Oh really? What?"

"It's a secret."

"Like our relationship?" Kathryn mumbled. 

"Relationship?"

"You know what I mean..." Kathryn said flicking her cigarette butt away. 

"Why are you so dead set on shouting to the world that we're together? Who cares what people think? I know for sure I don't," Sebastian said.

Kathryn folded her arms. "Well not everybody is you, Sebastian. I DO care what people think. And after this weekend I think it's best that we go our, um, separate ways."

Sebastian looked over at her and then back at the road. "Are you kidding me? Make up your fucking mind. Do you want to be with me or not?"

"I do! But we can't. People will talk and our parents are so happy and I really don't want to destroy their relationship for our own selfish gains."

"We're both very selfish people, Kat. That's just who we are."

"True. But I have to draw the line somewhere and, well, I draw it at fucking up our parent's relationship."

"So what about us then?"

Kathryn shrugged. "We're nothing after this weekend..."

Sebastian gripped the steering wheel and tried to stop himself from speeding. 

"So we're nothing? Then what's the point of this weekend?" he asked. 

Kathryn thought back to what her friends had said about the odd situation. "To bang it out of our systems?" 

Sebastian frowned. "To bang it our of our systems? Really Kathryn? Fuck this," he said making a dangerous U-turn. 

"Sebastian, stop!" Kathryn said as she held on for dear life. "You're crazy!"

Sebastian finally slowed down and pulled to the side of the road. 

"I'm sorry," he said breathing hard. 

"You're always sorry!" Kathryn grabbed her purse and got out of the car. She started walking down the side of the road. 

Sebastian drove slowly next to her. 

"Get in the car, Kat. I said I was sorry," he said. 

Kathryn put her nose up and continued walking in her high heels. "No!" she said as she almost tripped over a rock.

"I love you, Kat!" Sebastian called as he got out of the car. 

Kathryn stopped walking. "What did you just say?"

Sebastian sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to her and dropped down to his knees and he rested his head on her stomach and then he looked up at her. 

"I said that I love you, Kat. I don't just want to fuck you. I want to love you and you saying that stuff is breaking my heart..."

"Stand up," Kathryn snapped. "You don't love me, Bastian. Let's just go home," she said marching towards the car.

Sebastian grabbed her hand. "No. I want to spend this weekend with you. Just me and you. Just give me the weekend to make you fall in love with me."

"Fine," Kathryn said folding her arms. "One weekend."

Sebastian jumped up and hugged her and she stiffened. 

"Sebastian stop being weird, please," Kathryn said. She wanted to give in to him again. She wanted to love him. She loved that he 'loved' her. But her heart was hardened by past failed relationships. And, just like the girls had said, this was Sebastian Fucking Valmont. Playboy heartbreaker of the Upper East Side. What made him have a change of heart? What made Kathryn so special? She thought all of these things and more as they drove to Westchester. They arrived just at nightfall and the estate was lit up and looked like an eerie European castle. 

"This place freaks me out," Kathryn said as she walked up the stone steps to the massive double front doors. 

Sebastian lugged their heavy luggage up the stairs. "It's just one weekend, Kat. Did you really need to pack this many shoes? We're most likely going to be naked half the time anyway."

Kathryn gave him a look and then unlocked the doors. The place smelled like wilted flowers and wood polish. They'd given the staff the weekend off so as not to arouse any suspicion. 

"Home sweet home," Sebastian said dropping their luggage on the black and white checkered tile floor. He opened his arms wide. "Let's get this orgy started!"

"It's not an orgy if it's just two people. Idiot," Kathryn said rolling her eyes to the heavens and back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I may not be a virgin but that thing is huge."

"Hmmm, that feels so good," Kathryn said as Sebastian massaged her shoulders while they were in the hot tub later that night. 

"My turn now," Sebastian said letting go of her. He kissed her neck and then turned around so his back was facing her. 

"Like hell it is," Kathryn said laughing. "Keep going."

Sebastian sighed and continued massaging her. 

"So...what's my surprise?" Kathryn asked. 

Sebastian kissed her neck again and then got out of the hot tub. "Wait here."

Kathryn watched him go inside of the house and she looked up at the dark sky speckled with sparkling stars and she smiled. Maybe she could seriously fall in love with Sebastian...maybe.

"Ta da!" Sebastian said coming out of the house with nothing in hand. 

Kathryn squinted. "Where is it? I don't see it."

Sebastian walked over to her and helped her out of the hot tub. 

"It's me!" Sebastian said smiling. . 

"You're my surprise?" Kathryn said making a face. 

"No, Kat," Sebastian said laughing. "I'm just fucking with you. Come with me..." He said taking her hand and guiding her through the quiet estate. "Now close your eyes."

"Okayyy fine," Kathryn sighed. She closed her eyes and tried not to laugh. "Can I open them yet?"

"Almost..." he said as he led her down a steep staircase. "Be careful, okay?"

"Yep..." she said using her free hand to hold onto the stone wall.

"Okay NOW!" Sebastian said when they reached the bottom of the staircase. 

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes. "Oh my god! What is this place?!"

Sebastian laughed. "Apparently our parents have a sex dungeon. I found it the last time we were here. I planned on using it with Jade at the time...or anybody really. But now I only want to use it with you."

"How romantic..." Kathryn said picking up a black leather whip. "And utterly disgusting. I'm not having sex where our parents get their kink on, Sebastian."

Sebastian's face fell."But I thought that you would love it."

"I love the idea of it, yes, but this is a big 'no' in this instance. I will not, no, CANNOT, do it in here. Sorry Sebastian," she said giving him a sad face. She walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck. "Let's take things upstairs though..."

Sebastian smiled and then scooped Kathryn up into his arms as they kissed.

"This is about to be the best night ever," Sebastian said as he walked into the master bedroom and lied her down on the massive king-sized bed. 

Kathryn laughed. "Don't get too cocky now."

"When are you going to learn that I am the cockiest muthafucker you will ever meet?"

Kathryn ignored him and sat up on one arm. "Okay, so, let's do this..."

"You don't sound so excited," Sebastian said as he kicked off his swim shorts. 

Kathryn gasped when she looked at his erection. "I always knew that it was big but my god I don't think that this is going to work."

Sebastian walked towards her. "We'll make it work, baby. C'mere. Let me undress you."

"There's not much to undress," Kathryn said standing. Her eyes fluttered shut as Sebastian ran his hands down her curves and then undid the ties on her bikini. Her nipples hardened under his expert touch. "Take it slow with me, okay? I may not be a virgin but that thing is huge."

Sebastian chuckled. "Of course..." he said as turned her around. He picked her up again and lied her on the bed. His eyes were filled with lust as he took in Kathryn's ripe body. He gently nudged her legs open and then grabbed some lube off of the nightstand. 

"Oh, I see someone came prepared..." Kathryn said, her voice husky with lust. 

Sebastian made sure she was good and oiled before sticking two fingers inside of her. 

"Ouch!" Kathryn said.

He quickly pulled out of her. "What's the matter?"

"You scratched me!"

Sebastian frowned. "Okay. Sorry." He shook his head and continued pleasuring her. 

Kathryn was frozen with fear. She couldn't relax now that this was really happening. She looked up at the ceiling and took several deep breaths. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"I think I'm--" Before Kathryn could finish her sentence she sat up and threw up all over Sebastian. 

"What the fuck?!" Sebastian said jumping off the bed. "You fucking threw up on me!"

Kathryn had tears steaming down puffy her face. "I'm so sorry. I felt sick."

"Why? Was my touch was making you feel sick???" Sebastian asked, his voice filled with hurt. 

"Yes? I mean, I don't know..." Kathryn cowered. 

Sebastian stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

"Sebastian wait!" Kathryn called. "Fine! Jerk!"

*******

Kathryn lazed in the warm sudsy water in the master bathroom. She'd cleaned the room and couldn't fall asleep afterwards so she decided to take a hot bath. She was mortified. Never had she ever done such a thing. Did Sebastian's touch really make her sick? Or was it just stress? She groaned and dunked herself under the water. 

"Not like I'll ever have another chance to find out," she muttered when she resurfaced. 

She got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and padded into the bedroom. Beside the bed was a red gift box from Cartier, a card and a bottle of champagne on ice. She walked over to the bed and sat down and opened the card:

I'm sorry for being a straight asshole. Please forgive me and accept my gifts (which I got for you anyway) as amends. 

Yours truly, Bastian

Kathryn teared up and she placed the card down and picked up the infamous red and gold box from Cartier. She opened it slowly and inside was a diamond choker with a cross dangling in the center laid in pavé diamonds. She quickly stood and went to the mirror to put it on. She dropped her towel and she looked spectacular in the diamonds and nothing else. She slipped on a pair of her highest Jimmy Choo's and grabbed the bottle of chilled champagne. She took a deep breath and went to look for her man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love that we're bad people..."

Kathryn knocked softly on Sebastian's bedroom door. Moments later the door slowly opened. Kathryn leaned in the doorway seductively and held up the bottle of champagne. 

"Oh, wow," Sebastian said looking her up and down. "You look..."

Kathryn raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Beautiful? I know. Let's get drunk," she said walking past him. "Oh good. You've already started." 

Sebastian laughed. "What'll you have?" he asked as he walked over to the mini bar. 

"Just a martini straight up," she said looking out the paned glass windows at the estate grounds. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky was a flurry of colors--pink, purples and blues. 

"Here you go," Sebastian said handing her the shot glass of vodka. He downed his own drink and then another. And then another. 

"How many of those have you had?" Kathryn asked. 

"Too many," Sebastian said red-faced. "This will be my last. Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted to you--um--getting sick earlier."

"It's okay," Kathryn said taking a sip of her drink. Suddenly she felt very naked. "Can I actually borrow a robe? It's so cold in here."

Sebastian handed her a red silk robe with an 'S' embroidered on the front in gold. 

"Thank you," she said shrugging it on and tying the sash. She kicked off her high heels and scooted up to the headboard and slowly, boldly, opened her legs. "I think I'm ready for you..."

Sebastian put his glass down and smiled. "Are you sure? Because we have all weekend to--"

"Wait. Are you turned off by me now?" Kathryn asked, trying not to cry.

"Of course not," he said sitting next to her. "I just want to make sure that you're ready for me. You said that I was kind of big," he laughed. 

Kathryn laughed too. "Oh my god look at us...we're acting like a corny high school couple and not the seasoned sexaholics that we are." She made a gag face. 

Sebastian chuckled softly. "Then let's not be those people..." 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard until they were both utterly breathless. Kathryn let her robe fall open.

"The real 'us' turns me on so hard, Bastian. I love that we're bad people..." Kathryn said in between kisses. 

Sebastian groaned and then kneeled between her dripping wet pussy. "Who's pussy is this?" he growled.

"Yours, Bastian...I'm all yours! Fuck yes!" she cried as he entered her in one swift, delicious move. 

He began pounding her with fervor and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He bit her neck gently and she clung to him, wrapping her legs tight around him as their bodies rocked together. She kept whimpering in pleasure, clenching her pussy around his throbbing cock and arching her back. Sebastian quickened his pace but kept his rhythm, making sure Kathryn bucked with each of his measured thrusts. 

"I've never felt so...full..." Kathryn cried. 

"Who's pussy is this?" Sebastian said again through gritted teeth.

"Yours. It's fucking yours for fucking ever!" Kathryn replied as she gripped the silk sheets for dear life. She ran her hands through his hair and clawed at his back. She reveled in the way his muscles tensed. At the way he growled her name in his deep voice. Soon they were one and screaming out together ecstasy. 

"Oh my god that was incredible," Kathryn said collapsing on the bed. Feathers flew up in the air and then got stuck to their sweaty bodies. 

"Best I've ever had," Sebastian said breathing hard. "Hands down." He leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead. 

Kathryn looked up at him through her long eyelashes. "I think I love you too, Bastian."

He smiled. "I KNOW that I love you, Kat."

"What do we do now?" Kathryn asked. 

Sebastian stretched. "Fuck again?" He laughed. 

"Seriously, Sebastian," Kathryn said crossing her arms. 

"I don't know, Kathryn," he said frowning. "I wish I did, but I don't. I guess we should just...go with the flow?"

"So we're going to keep it a secret, right?"

"I don't think we have a choice," he said brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Unless..."

Kathryn nodded. "I'm in."

******

Kathryn woke up and Sebastian wasn't in the bed with her. She tied on her robe and went looking for him. The smell of bacon wafted up to the second floor as she walked downstairs to the enormous kitchen. 

"You? Cooking?" Kathryn asked amused. 

Sebastian flipped over a piece of juicy bacon. "Bacon, eggs and French toast. Your favorite," he said winking at her. "Take a seat. It's almost done."

Kathryn sat at the marble counter. "This is too hilarious for words. I wish I had my camera," she laughed. 

"Yeah, haha," Sebastian said sarcastically. "But I'll do anything for you, my love," he said setting a plate laden with food in front of Kathryn. "Bon appétit."

Kathryn picked up her fork and poked at the eggs.

"I'm not poisoning you, Kat. Just eat it," Sebastian said pouring himself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. 

Kathryn took a tentative bite. "Hmm...it's actually good," she said. She started digging into the powdered French toast. "Really good!"

Sebastian made himself a plate and sat down next to her. They ate in comfortable silence for a moment and then there was a loud knock at the back door by the pool. They looked at each other in surprise. 

"Who in the hell is that?" Kathryn asked as she put her glass of orange juice down. 

Sebastian got up and she followed him.

"Stay in the kitchen," Sebastian snapped at Kathryn.

"Don't yell at me!" Kathryn said feeling suddenly annoyed with him.

"I'm not yelling--I'm sorry. Just wait here, okay?" Sebastian said. 

The loud knocking continued and Sebastian gave Kathryn a pleading look before leaving the room. Kathryn paced back and forth. It's probably just the gardner, or her one of our neighbors or something, she thought. She wrung her hands together and then there was a loud crash followed by yelling. She rushed into the living room.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Kathryn asked.

Sebastian was locked in a fight with a woman. Kathryn ran up to them and she started kicking the girl in the back of her legs so the girl's knees buckled and she fell. 

"Ouch! You bitch!" The girl said. 

Kathryn paused. "Cecile?"


	10. PART 2: *Cecile Caldwell's POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Page Six"

Cecile stood like an injured baby deer and she turned to the pair of siblings. "I'm here to warn you..."

She saw Kathryn turn pale and Sebastian freeze. They looked so guilty it made Cecile almost feel bad. But she was doing the right thing. She hoped. 

"Warn us about what?" Sebastian asked, frowning. 

"Can I please get some ice or a cup of tea or something?" Cecile asked looking around. She'd known that they were rich--but not THIS rich. 

"Cecile? Cecile!" Kathryn snapped. "Come back to reality!"

"Huh?" Cecile asked as looked away from an original Van Gogh. "Oh, right. I'll tell you after you get me a cup of tea..."

"For Christ's sakes," Sebastian said rubbing his forehead. "Just get the girl a cup of tea."

"Fine," Kathryn said. "Give me a minute," she said leaving the room. 

Cecile sat down on the plush couch and grimaced. "You really shouldn't hit girls you know. It's wrong."

"You tried to break into my house," Sebastian countered. 

"I knocked!" Cecile said. "Is that how you treat your guests?"

"You're not my guest, Cecile," Sebastian said feeling a pounding headache coming on. "Has anyone ever told you that you're really strong?"

Cecile smiled despite herself. "Yes. I take Judo."

"You take what?" Kathryn asked as she walked into the living room carrying ice in one hand and a cup of steaming tea in the other.

"Thank you!" Cecile said taking both. She drank the tea quickly. "Blah! Ah! That's hot!" She spit it out back into the cup. 

Kathryn and Sebastian rolled their eyes. 

"Okay," Cecile said putting the cup on the coffee table. "You might want to take a seat..."

"We're fine," Sebastian said. "Go on..."

Cecile put the ice on her lip and winced. "I don't know now. I'm not sure if I want to tell you guys now..."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Sebastian said pounding his fist on the fireplace mantel. "Why did you follow us all the way to Westchester if you're not sure you want to 'warn' us?"

Cecile shrugged. "I changed my mind? I mean, what's in it for me?"

Kathryn slinked forward and sat next to Cecile. 

"Because you're a good person, Cecile," Kathryn said patting Cecile's thigh. "That's why. And if the roles were reversed I--I mean we--would do the same thing for you."

"You would?" Cecile asked wide-eyed. "Okay. I'll tell you."

"Please get on with it..." Sebastian droned as he rubbed his forehead. 

Cecile sat up straighter. "Two words: Page Six."

"Oh my god," Kathryn gasped. 

Sebastian's jaw dropped. 

Cecile nodded primly. 

Kathryn gulped. "Page Six? So what does it have to do with me and my brother?"

"Oh, so nowww he's your brother," Cecile snorted. "Someone very close to you guys took some photos of the two you at home canoodling...maybe it was one of your staff members? I don't know, of course I don't know the details, but I saw an advanced copy--it won't come out until Monday--and I was like, 'I have to warn them even they're complete assholes.'"

"Thanks," Sebastian said. 

"You're welcome!" Cecile said smiling.

"He was being sar--you know what, never mind," Kathryn said. "Please continue."

"The pictures are...wow," Cecile said shaking her head. "They're like super explicit. They had to blur out most of them. You guys are gross, you know that, right?"

"Oh god...oh god," Kathryn said pacing back and forth. 

"I can help you guys though," Cecile said sitting up straighter. She'd never held all of the cards before. 

"How?" Sebastian spat, clearly annoyed with her. 

"Like I said, I know someone who works at Page Six. I can get them to not run the article if you do me a huggggeeee favor," Cecile said. 

"What do you want? Money? Jewelry? Tell us and it's yours, Cecile," Sebastian said dropping to his knees in front of her. 

Cecile smiled, clearly enjoying having all of the power for once. 

"If you guys can convince my mother to let me marry Ronald Clifford then I'll have the article pulled," Cecile said slightly nervous. 

Sebastian and Kathryn looked at each other and then burst out laughing. 

"Are you fucking serious? That's all you want?" Sebastian asked. "I was willing to give you my trust fund--"

Cecile put up her hand. "I'm rich too. I don't need your guys' money so..." Her shoulders sagged. "Ronald and I are in love. It was love at first sight during my cello lessons. He's my teacher, you know. Anyway. My family, especially my mother, are SUPER racist towards, well, everybody who's not white. But I don't see color. All I see is his beautiful soul and big heart and beautiful smile," she said. "And he doesn't care if I'm good in bed," she said giving Kathryn a pointed look. "He's the one for me." She held up her hand and the smallest diamond ring twinkled on her left hand. "He's proposed to me. Now, I could elope but then I wouldn't get my trust fund OR my inheritance. And I'm not cut out being poor anymore than the two of you are." She snorted. "So you see my dilemma. I want you guys to make it happen for me. Promise me that you will get my mother to come around or else I'll have my source run that article Monday so help me God."

"Of course we can make it happen," Sebastian said. "I'm not going to become New York's premier criminal defense lawyer for nothing. I can get anyone to come around and see my side of things. Your mother will accept Ronald into your family as if he was her own son in no time."

Cecile jumped up and gave Sebastian a bear hug. "You're a doll!"

Kathryn cleared her throat. "How do we know that you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

Cecile let go of Sebastian. "How do I know that you two will keep YOUR end of the bargain?"

They were all silent for a moment as they considered this. 

"Here," Kathryn said taking off her gifted diamond choker. "I'll let you keep this--it's worth millions--and I'll keep your engagement ring as collateral."

Cecile frowned and held her hand to her chest. "No!"

Sebastian sighed. "Cecile, just call your source. You have my word. I promise you."

"Are you sure?" Kathryn asked. 

Sebastian nodded. 

"Fine," Cecile said standing. "Can I use your phone?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's my soulmate. My twin soul. My everything."

"It's done," Cecile said hanging up the phone. 

Kathryn jumped up and hugged Cecile hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kathryn cried. "I really can't thank you enough..." she said with tears in her eyes. 

Cecile hugged her back. "You're very welcome. You guys would've been soooo screwed had I not intervened..."

Kathryn let go of her. "This is true. Now we just have to find the culprit," she said frowning. Pearls of sweat were collecting on her forehead. "If you'll excuse me. I'm not feeling so hot," she said rushing out of the room. 

"What's up with her?" Cecile asked as she played with her engagement ring. 

Sebastian sat down next to Cecile. "She's been getting sick all weekend. I think it's stress."

"Right. Dating your brother must be super stressful," Cecile said nodding. "I can't imagine."

Sebastian gave her a sideways glance. "Why were you all over me the other day if you're so in love with Ronald Clifford?"

Cecile looked down at her tiny engagement ring and smiled. "I just wanted to piss off Kathryn."

Sebastian laughed. "It seems that you're a little devious yourself, Caldwell."

Cecile shrugged. "I think we all can be bad given the right or wrong circumstances."

"This is true," Sebastian said nodding. "When did you get so wise?"

Cecile looked up at him and smiled. "Being in love makes the good parts of you come out, I think."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked. "Are you sure you want to marry this guy? I mean, are you really, really sure, Cecile? Because that ring is hideous."

Cecile swatted at him and held her hand to her heart. "I'm in love with Ronald and the size of the ring doesn't matter to me. It's the size of his heart that counts."

Sebastian shook his head. "I hope for your sake that statement's true. It would be a shame to tear your family apart for some random guy."

"Ronald's not some random guy!" Cecile snapped. "He's my soulmate. My twin soul. My everything," she sighed dreamily. 

Kathryn made a gag face behind Cecile's back and Sebastian snorted. 

"So," Cecile said. "How do you plan on handling my mother?"

"Leave that up to me, Cecile," Sebastian said patting her thigh. "I do have one question. How did you find us?"

Cecile laughed. "I have my sources. I do want to be a top journalist for CNN one day. Anyway. Can you guys give me a lift back to the City before my mother goes ballistic?"

*******

Cecile arrived home that Saturday evening. She felt bad for cutting their romantic weekend short, but whatever. 

"Cecile Elaine Caldwell," Mrs. Caldwell said as Cecile snuck into their apartment. "Where have you been?"

Cecile cowered. "I was...um..."

Her mother waved her hand. "Go take a shower and make yourself presentable. We have guests arriving for dinner this evening."

Cecile breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure mother. Who's coming to dinner?"

Mrs. Caldwell ignored Cecile and rushed through the luxurious apartment to the kitchen to oversee the dinner preparations. Cecile went to her bedroom and undressed. She had hidden hickeys all over her body from making out with Ronald for the first time while her mother was at a charity gala on Thursday night. That was the night that Ronald had proposed to her. She smiled at her solitaire diamond and then took it off and put it in her jewelry box. So what if it was a small, cloudy diamond. It still meant the world to her. 

She hopped into the shower and thought about all of the men that were suddenly into her. Ronald Clifford. Court Reynolds. Sebastian Valmont. Her stomach tightened at the thought of Court being interested in her. She'd found out through the grapevine and she'd almost fainted upon hearing the news. Court Reynolds. THE Court Reynolds had a major crush on her. She died. And then Kathryn Merteuil goes and takes Cecile under her wing and tells her that Sebastian Valmont was ALSO into her. She couldn't believe it. And then, the best one of all...Ronald. She sighed as she washed herself with her loofa. She was so turned on by the fact that he was her teacher. Since she was young she'd always had crushes on her teachers.

Cecile hopped out of the shower and brushed her wet hair as she padded to her walk-in closet to find something suitable to wear for the dinner. She perused her racks of girly and chaste dresses--all in pastels--all from Lily Pulitzer--and groaned. She wished she could dress sexily like Kathryn Merteuil in Dolce and Gabbana and Versace. It wasn't like she didn't have the money for such fashion. It was just that her mother wanted her to never grow up. Cecile picked out a pink polka dotted mini dress with a Peter Pan collar and sighed. This was as good as it was going to get. As she changed into her dress her old dollhouse caught her eye from the corner of her room. She hated that thing. Her entire room looked like it belonged to an eight year old ballerina who was obsessed with pink, purple and unicorns. Cecile frowned and kicked the antique dollhouse, breaking it into two. She covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my god! Mother is going to KILL me," she said. She kneeled down next to it and tried to piece it back together. "This is futile," she said standing. Cecile heard her mother calling her name. She stood and took one last look at herself in her gold gilded mirror. She had short brown hair which she pulled back with white hair clips. And her skin was pale and sullen. She had her mother's eyes and her father's nose. She'd tied a green cardigan around her shoulders and she reached for her priceless strand of pearls and put them on. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said dejectedly. She left her bedroom and walked into the living room to find Court Reynolds, his father, mother and little brother, Chad. She stood there stunned. 

"Well don't just stand there," her mother snapped. "Greet our lovely guests."

Cecile snapped out of it and gave her guests a megawatt smile. She gave each of them a polite hug and when she came up to Court he whispered in her ear:

"You're mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm such a bad fiancée..."

Cecile froze as Court gave her a devious smile. 

"Don't you two look adorable together," Mrs. Reynolds said with her bejeweled hands clasped to her bony chest. 

Court smiled widely at his mother. "I know, right?" He draped his strong arm around Cecile's shoulders.

Bunny, Cecile's mother, beamed. "You'll be the cutest King and Queen at Prom this year. And then you'll make the most handsome Bride and Groom!"

"Mother!" Cecile said turning red. She wanted to speak up. To say anything. To be like Kathryn and stand up for herself and say, "Fuck all of you". But she stayed quiet and died a little on the inside. 

A bell rang, signaling dinner. The small group made their way into the lavish dining room and took their seats. Court sat right next to Cecile and she tried to keep from rolling her eyes. She was also sweating profusely and so she quickly grabbed two napkins when no one was looking and stuck them under her armpits. 

"You look pretty tonight," Court said placing his hand on top of hers. "So pretty."

Court was classically handsome and tall. He had brown hair and blue eyes and a dimple in his chin. But he was about a month too late to arouse Cecile's affections.

"Thank you," she whispered looking away from him. She moved her hand and picked up her glass of water and took a sip. 

"Is that Chanel perfume you're wearing," he whispered in her ear. "Because you smell absolutely delicious. It's my favorite scent."

Cecile put her glass down. "No. It's musk."

"Musk?" he asked raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes," she said smiling and sweating. "It's my own concoction..."

"Cecile sit up!" Bunny said as she placed her cloth napkin in her lap. 

"Yes mother," Cecile said sitting up. 

Soon dinner was served. 

"This is delicious, Bunny," Mrs. Reynolds said.

Bunny, who was clearly flattered even though she didn't cook it, smiled. "Thank you! It's a family recipe handed down by my great great great grandmother from France,"she lied.

Mrs. Reynolds nodded, clearly impressed. "You'll have to share it with me!"

Bunny nodded and took a bite of duck. "Absolutely, Sharon!"

Cecile sighed heavily and played with her duck. She had no appetite and the inane conversation was making her want to poke her eyeballs out. Suddenly she felt a hand on her upper thigh and she jumped and screeched. 

"Cecile!" Bunny scolded. "What is the matter with you? Remember your manners," she said. She turned to Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds and shook her head. "Kids these days..."

The hand, which belonged to a very bold Court, reached up her thigh again and moved aside her white panties. Cecile quickly closed her thighs but Court forced them open with one hand. He was using the other to eat. She scowled at him. Then there was a large finger inside of her and it was moving slowly. Her eyes rolled backwards and her toes curled. 

"Cecile!" Bunny said. "Are you having a stroke or something?"

Chad laughed. "A stroke. Classic."

Court laughed and then his parents laughed along, all the while he finger banged Cecile. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

"I know you like that, Cecile. I'm loving the feel of your little pussy throbbing around my fingers." He pulled away and took a drink of water.

"But--" Cecile panted. She hated herself for what she did next. She grabbed his hand like she was going to hold it and pushed it underneath the table. Court groaned quietly and started fingering her faster. Cecile held his hand and pushed him deeper inside of her while she ate her asparagus. "Dinner is lovely, mother," she said in her most polite voice. Bunny nodded, obviously pleased. 

"What's that noise?" Chad asked putting his fork down. "It sounds...squishy..."

Everyone put their forks down and frowned. But Court didn't stop pleasing Cecile. He took her to the edge of her orgasm and then suddenly stopped. He whispered to her once again:

"I would make you scream. So deal with it," he said. He winked at her. 

"It's gone," Chad said. "I can't hear it anymore," he said giving Court and Cecile a knowing look. "Oh well."

Court mouthed 'fuck you' and threw a bread roll at his brother. 

"Court!" Mrs. Reynolds said turning bright red. "Your manners!"

"Sorry mother," both boys said at the same time. 

"So Cecile," Mrs. Reynolds started. "Have you decided which colleges you would like to attend? Court's already visited his top choices; Harvard, of course. Yale and Princeton. And then Cornell and Dartmouth."

"And the University of Pennsylvania," Mr. Reynolds added proudly. "We're sure that he's going to get into all of them."

Court sat back and smiled. Cecile saw him sniffing his fingers and she gagged. 

"Would you all please excuse me?" Cecile said jumping up. She left the dining room before her mother could protest and she ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She was sexually frustrated now in a way that she'd never been. No one had ever touched her in such a way. Not even Ronald! She sat on her bed breathing hard and then took out the napkins in her armpits. 

"Well this is all a surprise," she mumbled. She grabbed her favorite stuffed teddy bear and then got an idea. She undressed and left her panties on. She turned off the lights and then got on her bed and mounted the teddy bear. She felt silly at first, dry humping a stuffed animal, but soon she found her groove. She started moaning loudly and that poor teddy bear was getting what it deserved. She cried out Court's name and then stopped. 

"Oh no!" she cried. "I'm such a bad fiancée..." she grabbed the stuffed animal and started rocking back and forth and crying. There was a light knock on her bedroom door. 

"Go away!" she said wiping her tears away. 

"It's Court!"

"Then fuck off!" she said, surprising herself. She got up and quickly dressed as he continued to pound on the door. 

"Dessert is being served and your mother asked for me to specifically fetch you. She said it's your favorite."

Cecile slowly opened the door for Court. "Fine. But you keep your filthy hands off of me you freak."

Court laughed. "Scout's honor."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care that you're black!"

"I have a proposition for you," Court said as he walked into Cecile's bedroom. "Whoa. This place is...creepy."

Cecile threw her teddy bear at him. "That's for defiling me at the dinner table, Court!"

Court dodged the bear and laughed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You're so cute."

Cecile blushed. "Well thank you. So what's your proposition? It better not be sex."

Court walked around her room looking at trophy's and other paraphernalia. "Well it doesn't exactly have to do with sex..."

"What's it about then?"

He got down on one knee and Cecile gasped as he opened a black velvet ring box. Inside was the most beautiful yellow gold knot ring. 

"Will you be my beard?" Court asked looking up at her with a sincerity she'd never seen in him before. 

"You're what?!" Cecile asked backing away from him. 

"My beard," Court said standing. "I'm gay, Cecile. Like super gay."

"Really? Then why did you finger me?" 

He shrugged. "Because I wanted to. Anyway. I'm sure you've heard the rumor that Blaine Tuttle and I fucked each other."

She nodded slowly. 

"Right. So my reputation is ruined and I need to repair it. With you by my side..." he said slipping the ring on her finger. 

"Why me? Why not Kathryn?" Cecile asked as she tried not to admire the ring. 

"Kathryn would never go for something like this. Especially after I cheated on her. You're made to be a beard."

"Um, thanks?"

"So will you accept my proposal?" he asked in earnest.

Cecile looked at her jewelry box and thought of Ronald's ring and then she looked down at Court's. It wasn't about the ring. It was about the promise. It was about love. 

"No," Cecile said slipping off the ring. 

"No?" Court asked confused. "Are you fucking turning me down? Me?"

She handed him back the ring. "Yes. I am. Now please leave my bedroom."

"You're making a mistake, Cecile. A BIG mistake," Court said shoving the ring box in his jacket pocket. 

"Is that a threat?" she asked in a shaky voice. She sounded less confident than she'd hoped. 

"Yes. It is. Fuck off Cecile Caldwell," he said leaving her bedroom. 

Cecile looked around her room, her bottom lip quivering and then she sat on her bed and bawled. She'd never been threatened before and she had no idea, well, she had some idea of what Court could do. He was built like a linebacker and she had seen the pure menace in his eyes. She really felt that he could hurt her. 

"Why me?" she wailed. 

*******

The following morning Cecile was in a decidedly better mood. She dressed in her sexiest dress (a mini baby blue number by Laura Ashley) and when she heard the doorbell ring she rushed into the foyer to open the front door.

"Ronald!" she said, trying not to jump on him. 

Ronald smiled and sat his cello case down and gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. 

"Hello, my love. How have you been?" he asked. 

Cecile grabbed his hand and walked him through the apartment. "My mom's not home. She's getting her hair done," she said skipping. "So we can just...devour each other."

Ronald twirled Cecile into his arms. "You're mother is paying me to teach you--not devour you Cecile. But that is tempting."

Cecile pouted. "Please..."

Ronald laced his finger through hers. "Fine. Maybe just a little devouring..." he picked her up and lied her on the couch and then straddled her. He started kissing her. "Wait. Is anybody else home?"

Cecile stopped unbuttoning his shirt. The truth was embarrassing. While her family was still rich, their funds were quickly running out. Her mother had dismissed the majority of the staff besides the cook. 

"No. We're alone," she said quietly. She also hated what she had to say next. But it was now or never. "My mother let them all go because we don't have the money to pay them anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Cecile," Ronald said sitting up. 

"Right. My mom's going to fire you too this afternoon," Cecile said softly. 

"Oh?" Ronald said with a faraway look in his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Ron. Do you still want to be with me?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "Nothing could make me not want to be with you, Cecile."

Cecile relaxed. "Good. Now I have a plan for us."

"You do?" Ronald asked amused. 

"Yes! Let's run away to Paris and elope! It'd be so romantic. I can sell some of my grandmother's jewelry so we can have money. Do you have a passport? Why am I even asking--everyone has a passport."

"I don't have a passport, Cecile."

"Oh. Well they're easy enough to get," she said holding his hand. "Now, make love to me..." Cecile started peppering him with sloppy kisses and moaning loudly. 

"Cecile. Cecile!" Ronald said as he untangled himself from her. "We can't go to Paris and elope."

"Why?"

"It's not realistic. I have a life here in New York. Friends. Family. And you have a life here too..." he said. 

"I know," she pouted. "I had a plan, actually. Friends of mine were going to talk to my mother about us. Because you know she's well..."

"...Racist?" He finished. 

Cecile nodded. "Right. Well I realized the other night that there's nothing anyone can say to change my mother's old fashioned views. It's so unfair."

"What friends?" he asked. 

"Sebastian Valmont and Kathryn Merteuil," Cecile said stretching her legs out. "Look at what I can do!" She said lifting her leg over her head. 

"That's nice," Ronald said, distracted. "Look, I love you but this isn't going to work," he said with tears shimmering in his dark eyes. 

Cecile put her leg down. "What do you mean?"

Ronald took her hands in his own. "We're very different people--"

"I don't care that you're black!"

"Cecile--please let me speak. I was blinded by love when I proposed to you. No, I was just plain stupid and selfish. Stupid because there is no universe in which we can ever be together. And selfish because I'd be taking you away from the only life you've ever known if we married. The life you deserve. The kind of life I can never give you..."

Cecile looked at him stunned. "You're breaking up with me?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, Court? It's me, Cecile Caldwell," Cecile said as she paced back and forth.

"I know who you are, Cecile," Court snapped. "What do you want?"

Cecile played with the phone cord around her finger. "I'll do it."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. 

"You will? What made you change your mind?" he asked. 

Cecile thought back to Ronald breaking up with her and she almost burst into tears. "You're right. I would make the perfect beard."

"I'm so glad you came around," Court said. "I want to take you out to lunch. What's your favorite food?"

"Oh. So I'm starting today?" she asked. 

Court laughed. "It's not a job, Cecile."

"Right. Um. I like Chinese food," she said as she thought back to the night she and Ronald had ordered Chinese food at his apartment in Queens. 

"No. We'll do lunch at Bay House. It's my favorite place in the city. They have the best seafood. Have you ever been there?"

"No," Cecile said softly. "What time should I meet you?"

"Meet me? No. I'll pick you up at 12:15 sharp. Wear something sexy."

Cecile chewed on her bottom lip and thought of her plain wardrobe. "I don't have anything sexy, Court."

"No problem. I'll send you some clothes. What size are you? A two?"

"A four."

He made a noise. "We'll have to work on that. Maybe you should just order a salad for lunch," he said laughing. "I'll see you soon," he said clicking off. 

Cecile stuck her tongue out at the phone. "Jerk."

******

"I can't wear this," Cecile said looking at herself in the mirror. Court had sent over an outfit from a chic boutique on Madison. The dress was white and black and miniature in the extreme. Her breasts spilled out the top. "I feel like a slut," she said turning to Court. 

Court waved his hand. "You look fantastic despite being a four."

"Thanks," Cecile mumbled. 

Court walked around her and nodded approvingly. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Now. Our reservation is soon. Put these on," he said handing her a pair of super high black patent heels. And put your hair up so we can see that pretty face of yours. I'll be waiting in the car," he said leaving the room.

Cecile nodded and bent over to put on the heels. She heard a loud rip. "Oh no! No!" she said turning around to face her backside in the mirror. The minuscule dress had torn right up the back and there was no way to salvage it. "Oh well," she said kicking off the heels, which wouldn't match anything she owned anyway. 

She quickly searched through her closet and threw on a blue plaid dress with a miniature cardigan, which was the only kind of miniature clothing she could handle. She rushed out of the apartment and outside where Court's sleek town car was waiting. The driver got out and opened the door for her. 

"Thank you," she said sliding into the car. 

Court looked up from the New Yorker. "What's this?" he snapped. "You look like a Stepford Wife."

"Sorry," Cecile said running her hands through her bob. "I ripped it."

Court laughed. "Well fuck. That's $1500 down the drain. Oh well. I guess we should just stick with this look. It definitely suits you."

"I know," Cecile muttered, annoyed with herself. "I do want a makeover though."

Court smiled. "You really don't need one. You're beautiful, Cecile."

Cecile looked bashful. "You're just saying that because you're my pretend boyfriend."

He laughed. "No. I mean it. I could've chosen any other girl at Manchester besides Kathryn and I chose you, Cecile. That means something."

Cecile frowned. "Why do I make a good beard?"

"Ah...you just have that look about you," Court said folding the newspaper. "Also, no one would suspect that innocent little Cecile Caldwell would do such a thing. Or that I would choose to be with someone like you unless it was true love." He laughed. "God knows you're not my type."

"Hey!"

Court rolled his eyes. "It's a compliment, dear. I'm into men, remember?"

"Yes, but you weren't always gay," Cecile said frowning. "Or, when did you find out you were gay?"

"It was after I made love to Kathryn for the first time. Don't tell anyone but I lost my virginity to her. Something was off. I felt horrible for no longer being attracted to her. I know it sounds cliché but I just knew...It breaks my heart until this day that I hurt her in such a way. She definitely deserved better than me."

Cecile put her hand on top of Court's. "That must've been difficult."

"Ah, it's nothing now," he said waving his hand and the matter away. "I'm over it. She's over it. And that tryst with Blaine meant nothing. It was just my first foray into having gay sex. I still see him on occasion to fuck but nothing more. I'm looking for more--a real relationship--it's just that my family and friends would never accept me as a gay man. I play football for Christ's sakes!"

"I understand family expectations," Cecile said. "In a word? They suck."

Court chuckled. "Our mothers are best friends since their time at Mary Katherine's. They've gotten it in their heads that we would make the perfect couple. I love my mom. I don't want to let her down..."

"You won't, Court. I'll make sure of it. We'll be the most handsome couple at prom and at our wedding," she laughed. She took a deep breath. She was only seventeen and her future was already set for her. Everything had changed in just one day. She thought of Ronald and her heart hurt just a little. She looked over at Court and felt herself warming to him. She frowned. But he would never really be hers and what did that mean for her? Is this really what she wanted?

"We're here," Court said as the car came to a stop in front of a crowded restaurant. 

Court got out and let the driver open the door for Cecile, which annoyed her. She shook it off and Court took her by the arm and walked proudly into the restaurant. Usually nobody looked at Cecile Caldwell but with Court Reynolds on her arm she was like a movie star. No. Better. She was finally the most popular girl in the room.


	15. PART 3: *Annette Hargrove POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Sebastian..."

Annette Hargrove was not a happy camper. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sat down on the wood floor. Her advanced level ballet class was over and instead of feeling high on adrenaline she was filled with anger. She unlaced her pointe shoes and shoved them into her oversized dance bag. During warm-ups she overheard one of the girls gossiping about her and Sebastian. Apparently she was just a 'bet' between Sebastian and his sister, Kathryn. What the bet was about she did not know. But knowing that she was being played for a fool made her blue blood boil. Annette watched the petite and pretty Asian girl stare at her from across the studio. The girl giggled and then looked away before continuing to gossip. Annette wanted to go up to her and yank out her perfect little bun and give her a good ole' Southern whoopin'. But she took a deep breath instead and held her composure. She walked past the girls with her head held high and the Asian girl bumped her shoulder. 

"Excuse you," Annette snapped. 

The girl crossed her arms. "No. Excuse you, bitch."

"What's your problem?" Annette asked as she hiked her bag up on her shoulder. "You've been running your mouth about me all afternoon. Why don't you say it to my face?"

The girl looked gobsmacked. Annette may be an innocent do-gooder but she still knew how to stand up for herself. Her father called her 'headstrong' and it described her perfectly. 

"That's what I thought," Annette said bumping into the girl and leaving the studio. She looked over her shoulder at the girls and sighed. It was just like every other dance school. She was always the star pupil and the other dancers hated her for it. She'd hoped that New York would be different. Her driver was waiting for her outside. She bounded down the dance studio stairs and greeted her driver.

"Hello Henry," she said as he opened the door for her. 

"Hello Miss Hargrove," he said smiling. 

Annette dug in her bag as they waited in traffic and took out her favorite book, Wuthering Heights. She tucked into the book but she couldn't concentrate. Sebastian Valmont had come into her life like a smooth criminal. He knew all of the right things to say. He knew all of the right things to do. But what he didn't know was that she was already in love with him and that he needn't do any of that to get her to fall in love with him. She closed the book and sighed and leaned her head against the window. She'd made it her mission to know everything about the student body of Manchester Prep before she started in the Fall. Her father was the new Headmaster and it was her job to be the model daughter and student. It was also her job to stay ahead of the curve and there was no better way to do that then looking through student records. She'd snuck into her father's office late one night before they made the move to New York. Looking through the records was fascinating. One boy in particular stood out to her. Sebastian Valmont. He was an extremely wealthy student with an extremely poor academic record. He was the cliché bad boy and his records showed that he'd gotten into his fair share of trouble. Annette smiled when she looked at his picture. He was so handsome. She knew then and there that he was the one for her. 

The car came to a stop in front of the Hargrove's 1920s brownstone covered in vines. Her butler, James, opened the front door for her. She smiled and he took her bags from her. 

"Is my father home?" Annette asked.

James shook his head. He was tall and spindly and had grey hair like cotton candy. "No, Miss Hargrove. He's out."

Annette's face fell. 'Out' meant that he was on another date with some forty-something divorcée. Her mother had died when she was just four years old. Her father didn't date for years at her request, but now that she was almost an adult it seemed silly to make such demands of him. 

"Oh, okay," she said. "I'm not hungry for dinner tonight so I'll just be in my room," she said going upstairs.

James nodded. "If you change your mind just let me know, Miss Hargrove."

Annette gave him a tight smile and she went to her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed and sighed and then she rolled over and grabbed her journal out off her nightstand. Inside was a collage of pictures of Sebastian and Annette. Sebastian and Annette dressed to the nines for prom. Sebastian and Annette on their wedding day. Sebastian and Annette with they're perfect blonde children in front of a white mansion cut out from Architecture Daily. She smiled and traced her finger over Sebastian's face. They really did make the perfect couple. When he'd first asked her out she was so excited but she had to play it cool. She knew that acting psycho in any way would turn off her future husband. 

"Oh Sebastian," she said longingly. Their first date had been magical. Their second date sensational. But by their third date Annette started noticing that Sebastian was not as into her. This made her panic. She knew that no matter how horny he got (and he did display overt horniness with her on multiple occasions) she would never break her vow to God. That's why they had to marry one day. She wanted him to take her virginity. Just not now. Not until he pledged himself before God to be her lawfully wedded husband. But now everything had changed. She slammed her journal shut and threw it across her room. She folded her arms in a huff. He wasn't falling in love with her. She was just a bet. But why? What kind of sick game were Sebastian and his sister playing at and why did it involve her? All of these questions and more ran through her mind all night long. She jumped up and started tearing the pages out of her precious journal. She was used to getting what she wanted and she'd wanted Sebastian Valmont. 

Now all she wanted was revenge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ouch! My nose!"

"Hi Sebastian," Annette said as she spoke on the phone at her desk. "I'm so glad that you're home to pick up my call."

"Hi Annette," Sebastian said in the most bored voice ever. "What do you want?"

Annette clutched the receiver and pursed her lips. "I want to see you again. We haven't gone out in awhile. Do you not like me anymore?"

There was a long pause on the line. 

"Hello Sebastian?"

"I'm here, Annette. Where's this coming from?"

Annette bit the bullet and decided to be honest. "I miss you...a lot."

"You miss me?" Sebastian scoffed. 

"Yes. Very much so," she said in a shaky voice. 

"Well I miss you too, Annette," Sebastian said finally. "I wouldn't of thought that you were interested in hanging out with me after the way we left things."

She beamed and she could hear the smile in his voice too. 

"Good! I mean, cool," she said nodding. "Of course I'm still interested! Now what?"

"Hmmm...I guess I come over so we can hang out, or something? I mean, if that's okay..." he said. 

Annette chewed on her bottom lip. So he wasn't going to take her out in public anymore. They were going to be a secret. The thought of it made her feel dirty. "Sure! What time?"

"Now?" He said. 

"Now's perfect," she said. "See you soon, Sebastian..." she hung up the phone and smiled. She brushed her golden blonde hair with her mother's silver brush and hummed. She put the brush down and surveyed her appearance. "I'm Annette Hargrove," she said smiling at her reflection. She shook her head. "Hello everybody. I'm Annette Hargrove. Student body president of Manchester Prep. I'm Annette. Your student body president and it's an honor to serve you. It's an honor to serve you..." She rolled her pretty blue eyes and got up. She had grown up with a slight lisp and she made it a point to practice her speech to feel confident. It was just one of her many secrets. There was a knock at her bedroom door and she jumped. 

"Just a minute!" she called as she quickly slipped out of her pink pajamas and put on a little black tank dress with a white t-shirt underneath. "Okay, sorry," she said opening the door. "Oh, it's just you," she said making a face. 

Mr. Hargrove laughed. "Is that how you greet your old man now?"

Annette gave her dad a perfunctory hug. "Sorry daddy."

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked raising his thick eyebrows. 

"Yes, daddy," she said. She was incapable of lying to her father. 

"Who?" Mr. Hargrove asked coming into her room and sitting on her frilly twin bed. 

"Sebastian Valmont," she whispered.

Her dad shook his head, clearly disappointed with his daughter's choice in company. 

"I thought that you were done seeing that boy," he said frowning. "He's not someone a girl like you should be spending time with. A boy like Sebastian Valmont runs in a fast crowd. Drugs, sex, alcohol...His sister, Kathryn, may be a model student at Manchester but Sebastian's big trouble. So in a word, no. You cannot have Mr. Valmont over."

"Fine," Annette snapped. "I'll just go out with him then!"

Just then the doorbell rang. She grabbed her jean jacket and bag and pushed past her father. 

"Annette!" Mr. Hargrove said following his daughter down the grand curved staircase to the foyer. "I forbid you from further spending time with that young man!"

Annette ignored him and opened the door and Sebastian was standing there in all his manly sexiness. He took off his sunglasses and smiled at her. He looked her up and down and she became tingly all over and her stomach dropped. 

"Hey gorgeous," he said. "Can I come in?"

She closed the door behind her. "Change of plans...oh! Is that your car?" She said rushing towards it and running her hands along the front. "It's beautiful! Why have you always picked me up in a limo when you have this beautiful piece of history at your disposal?"

"Ah, because I wanted to impress you," Sebastian said laughing. "So...we're not hanging out at your place?" he asked. 

Annette hopped into the convertible. "Nope," she smiled brightly. "Let's just drive--I do love a good long drive. Don't you Sebastian?"

Sebastian got into the car. "It's New York City. It's not the best driving city, Annette."

Annette put on her cat eye sunglasses. "Then let's drive out of the city. It's a beautiful summer day. Do you have any other plans for the day? Because I don't."

Sebastian started the car. "Yes. I mean no."

"Well then what're you waiting for? Let's hit the road!" Annette said clapping her hands.

Sebastian gave her an odd look. "Are you on drugs?"

"Sebastian really? Me using an illegal substance? I'm just excited is all," Annette said biting her lip. She reached over and put her hand on his leg and squeezed his strong thigh. "Where to?"

Sebastian smiled. "Greenwich? There's a really nice art gallery there I've been meaning to visit. They have some amazing pieces I'd like to add to our family's collection."

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go there! How exciting!" she said as they pulled out into traffic. 

"It's just Greenwich, Annette. Not Las Vegas," he laughed. "But I appreciate your enthusiasm just the same."

"Oops! Clumsy me!" Annette said bending over in her seat to reach for something.

"Did you drop something?" Sebastian asked looking down and then back at the road. 

Annette took a deep breath and said a small prayer and then she unzipped his pants and put his soft, but large penis into her mouth. She began to suck. 

"What the fuck, Annette!" Sebastian said kneeing her hard in the face.

"Ouch! My nose!" she cried holding her bloody nose. "I think you broke it!"

"Shit!" Sebastian said driving faster. "Just lean your head back. I'll drive you to the hospital. What we're you thinking, Annette?" 

Annette whimpered. "I wanted to give you a--"

"A blow job?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm so humiliated..."

Sebastian patted her arm. "Don't be. Just don't get blood on the seats. They're custom."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lucia"

"Thank you for everything, Sebastian," Annette said as he dropped her off later that evening. They'd spent the better part of the afternoon in the emergency room waiting for Annette to be seen. 

"I'm just glad it's not broken," Sebastian said with his hands in his pockets. 

Annette laughed. "Me too..." She blushed knowing that her nose was still bandaged in the most non attractive way. "So when do you want to try this again?" she asked gesturing between the two of them.

"Hmmm...I don't know Annette. I'm kind of seeing someone actually," Sebastian said looking at her cooly. "It's new but she's very important to me."

Annette saw red. "Oh? Then why did you agree to taking me out on a date this afternoon if this girl is so 'important' to you?"

He laughed. "Today was not a date, Annette. We were just hanging out, okay?" He said checking his gold Rolex. "I have to get going but I'll see you around." He started walking down the steps towards his car.

"Wait Sebastian!" Annette called in a desperate attempt to salvage what could be. "Who is this girl?"

Sebastian made a face. "What does it matter?"

"I'm just curious that's all," she said.

Annette could see the cogs working real hard in his brain as if he were about to tell a massive lie. 

"She's our foreign exchange student from Italy," he said smiling like the asshole that he was. 

Annette crossed her arms. "What's her name?"

"Lucia," he said quickly. "Anything else you'd like to know, Annette?"

She shook her head. "See you around, Sebastian," she spat. 

He winked at her and then got in his car and waved, yelling "ciao" as he drove away. Annette counted to three and rubbed her temples. He was lying, of that she was sure. There was no "Lucia" the sexy Italian foreign exchange student. She marched inside of the townhouse and slammed the door shut. She slid down onto the marble tile and screamed as she pulled at her hair. 

"Miss Hargrove--are you quite alright?" James asked as he rushed into the foyer. 

"I'm fine," she said standing. 

"My dear! What happened to your nose?" he asked taking a step back. 

It may not have been broken but it was still black and blue and swollen all over. 

"I had an accident," she said walking past him up the staircase. "Sucking a loser's dick," she mumbled. She hated herself for going against her beliefs. She went to her bathroom and started vigorously brushing her teeth and tongue--but she still couldn't get the musky taste of his penis out of her mouth. "Dammit!" she said throwing her toothbrush. She broke down and started to cry. "I'm so stupid..." 

Later that night she stared at her ceiling, unable to sleep. Even though she knew that Lucia probably wasn't real, there was still a reason that Sebastian didn't want to be with her. She turned over and hugged her pillow. Maybe because she didn't suck it right? She started to cry again. Her eyes were already swollen and red from her nose injury and now she looked even worse. 

"It's because you're fat!" she said jumping out of bed and looking at herself in her floor-length mirror. She started pinching at invisible rolls of fat and crying. "God I hate myself," she said. She stopped torturing herself and sat at the end of her bed on her knees. She put her palms together and began to pray:

"O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Savior, forgive my sins..."

The following morning she ate breakfast with her father. She nibbled on a croissant and felt better now that she had repented. 

"What happened to your nose, Annette?" Mr. Hargrove asked as he poured himself a cup of black coffee. 

Annette took a sip of orange juice. "A bird flew into it," she said. 

Mr. Hargrove shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I can hardly believe it."

"Well you better believe it," Annette muttered. 

"What are you going to do for the day?" Mr. Hargrove asked as he shook out the day's newspaper. 

"I guess I should study the bible or something. I don't really have any other plans," she said softly. 

"Very good," he said. "What happened with Mr. Valmont? Will you be seeing him again?"

"No," she whispered. 

"Oh? What happened between the two of you? Should I be worried?"

"No..."

"Annette..."

"Nothing happened, okay daddy!" Annette said.

"Where's this temper coming from?" Mr. Hargrove asked taken aback. 

"I'm sorry," she said touching her bandages. "I'm just not in the best mood after my little accident. Please forgive me, father."

Mr Hargrove gave her a stern look. "Look, I know that you're not looking forward to starting yet another school. Especially during your senior year. But I promise you that you will have a great time at Manchester. They have an excellent curriculum and you'll have the chance to participate in a variety of after-school programs, and they even have dance courses!"

"You don't have to sell me, father. I know that it's a great school. I'm just worried about not making any friends again..." she pouted. 

"You will, pumpkin. I promise. Those kids are just jealous of how smart and beautiful you are. And someone like Sebastian Valmont doesn't deserve a second of your time, pumpkin. So forget him."

"But it's like this at every school! No one ever likes me! What's wrong with me?" she cried. 

Mr. Hargrove softened. "Nothing's wrong with you. I'm so proud of you Annette and all that you've managed to accomplish in your short seventeen years. I promise you--"

"Stop making promises! You can't keep them, father! You just can't," she said shaking her head. She pushed her chair back and left the dining room. 

"Where are you going?" Mr. Hargrove called. 

"Out!" she said slamming the front door behind her. It was much cooler today than the heat wave they'd been experiencing for the past few weeks. Annette wrapped her sweater tight around her and started walking. Where? She wasn't sure just yet. She just needed to clear her mind. Annette quickly began to feel better with each step she took. It was a beautiful day. Her nose would heal soon and at least she wouldn't have to start school looking the way that she did. And who needed Sebastian Valmont anyway? Annette pushed the crosswalk button and waited to cross when the light turned unlike the real New Yorker's around her. They crossed even if the light was red.

"Heathens," Annette breathed. 

Suddenly she spotted Sebastian's car. Her heart stopped. Maybe he was coming back for her? As the car slowly drove by she saw Kathryn Merteuil in the passenger seat. The light for Annette turned green. She crossed the street, rubber-necking as she did. She saw Sebastian lean over and kiss Kathryn in a way that brothers and sisters should not be kissing. 

"Oh my Lord!" Annette cried. 

And then everything went black.


	18. PART 3: *Sebastian Valmont POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can you be so heartless?"

Sebastian Valmont held Annette Hargrove in his arms as she took her last dying breath. He felt numb inside. Not because he was heartless but because he'd never seen someone die before. It was like he was having an out of body experience. 

"Shhh," he said as she struggled to remain on this earth. "It will be over soon. I promise. Just close your eyes..."

Annette whimpered and then her eyelashes fluttered shut as the air went out of her lungs. Sirens blared in the distance and Sebastian was covered in her blood. Kathryn looked on from the sidewalk with an imperceptible expression on her haunting face. Sebastian turned back to Annette who was paling quickly. He wanted to let her go but everyone was watching him and what kind of man would he be to abandon a girl's corpse in the middle of Madison Avenue. Suddenly the paramedics were taking Annette's lifeless body out of his arms and pushing him back with the crowd of onlookers. He stood in a daze and watched them cover her body with a black tarp. 

"Are you ready to go now?" Kathryn asked rolling her eyes.

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "How can you be so heartless?"

"I'm not heartless. I just don't want to spend the rest of my afternoon at a crime scene," she snapped. 

"You literally don't care that a girl just got hit by a taxi and died in front of you?" Sebastian asked in bewilderment. 

Kathryn shrugged. "It was Annette Hargrove."

"And you never even met her!" Sebastian boomed. 

"Geez, where's this coming from?" Kathryn asked taking a step back. "Since when are you all gung ho for Annette Fucking Hargrove."

"Enough!" Sebastian said. "Just enough, Kathryn. She's dead. You win. What more do you want?"

He followed Kathryn's gaze to his Jaguar. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" he asked throwing his hands up. 

"I just really like it, okay? So sue me," she said laughing. "Can I drive home? You're in no condition to drive, actually. Give me the keys."

Sebastian threw the car keys at her. "There. Go enjoy yourself." He started walking. 

"Where are you going, Bastian?" Kathryn called. 

"Away from you..." he said putting his bloodied hands in his pockets and crossing the street. He didn't look both ways. He didn't care if he died. He was an awful person and he was the one who deserved to die. Sebastian didn't have to be so cruel to Annette. He had played a dangerous game with an innocent girl's heart and now he had to live with the guilt forever. And Kathryn! He shook his head in disgust. Sebastian knew that she was cold and selfish but he didn't know that she could be so callus in the face of death.

Sebastian walked until the sun began to set. The smell of pepperoni pizza filled the air and his stomach growled. He stopped at Pizza Park for a slice. He sat on the sidewalk and watched people go by. Sebastian wanted to leave it all behind and go to Europe and start over. He didn't want to be Sebastian Valmont 'playboy heartbreaker' of the Upper East Side. At least not at the moment. It was dark by the time he finished eating his massive slice of pizza. It was also time to go home. Sebastian hailed a cab and steeled himself for what was to come. 

"Sebastian," Kathryn said when walked into the penthouse. She rushed up to him and tried to kiss his cheek. "I was worried--you didn't have your pager."

Sebastian brushed her off. "Not now, Kathryn."

"You walked around covered in blood like that?" Kathryn asked as she scrunched up her nose. "Gross."

Sebastian walked past her to his bedroom. "Please don't bother me for the night. I'm not in the mood."

"Are you serious? Annette Hargrove gets hit by a taxi and suddenly I'm the bad guy?" she asked with her hands on her hips. 

"You're not the bad guy, Kathryn, you're the bitch," he said disappearing down the hallway. 

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "Fuck you, Sebastian!"

*******

Sebastian was outside on his balcony, which overlooked Central Park. It was late but the city never slept. Like him. There was a cool breeze which was a welcome relief from the constant heat of August. It rustled his wavy hair.

"You look sexy like that," Kathryn said with her arms crossed. 

Sebastian didn't turn around. "Leave, Kathryn. I'm really not in the mood for your, well, anything at the moment."

"You're just depressed," Kathryn said holding him from behind. She squeezed his tense shoulders and kissed his neck. "Let me take care of you." She reached down for his cock and it started to grow as she rubbed it up and down. "You know you want me."

Sebastian groaned. Not because it felt good, but because she was relentless. He gripped the balcony railing and clenched his jaw. She deserved to be taught a lesson. Sebastian turned around and kissed her hard. 

"Ouch! You bit me!" Kathryn said touching her bleeding bottom lip. "Do it again..."

Sebastian growled and ripped her satin nightgown off and flung it over the balcony. He picked Kathryn up and bent her over the railing and took his cock out and jammed it into her ass. Kathryn gasped and looked back at Sebastian with fear in her eyes. He started pumping her as he held onto her waist. She kept fidgeting and he grabbed her arms and held them together to anchor himself to her to get even deeper. 

"Sebastian, please," Kathryn cried. "You're hurting me!" 

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Sebastian punished her with his cock. He wanted it to hurt her. She needed to feel pain. Her reached down to play with her clitoris for his own pleasure and she whimpered even more. 

"What? You don't like this, Kathryn?" he asked cruelly. 

"No, Bastian," she cried. Hot tears were streaming down her face. "Ow!" Her voice rang out through the night but no one was there to help her. "Please stop. Please!"

Sebastian stopped and kicked her aside. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

"What the fuck, Sebastian?!" she said. "What was that?"

Sebastian tied his robe. "That was me getting mine."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eavesdropping doesn't suit you."

It'd been one week since Annette's fatal accident and Sebastian was at her funeral paying his respects. He gave no fucks that he'd given Kathryn a violent punishment fuck. She deserved that much and more. They now spent their time ignoring each other and Kathryn made a show of having different guys over every night and having loud sex in a bid to make Sebastian jealous. It wasn't working. Their parents were currently vacationing in St Barths, which gave the pair even more scope to indulge in their illicit behaviors. Kathryn was doing more coke than usual. Sebastian had found her passed out in the living room one afternoon with white powder all over her face. Instead of helping her he just walked over her lifeless body. 

No fucks were given when it came to his stepsister these days. 

It was a beautiful day as Annett's family laid her to rest. Her family from the South crowded around her grave saying prayers in their strong country accents. It was almost comical. The rest of guests were students from Manchester Prep. They craned their necks to get a better look at Annette and this filled Sebastian with rage. Did anyone in New York City have respect for the dead? Or was her death just gossip fodder? At the reception Sebastian's suspicions were confirmed. No one from Manchester gave a shit about Annette Hargrove. 

"I'd heard that Miss Seventeen Magazine was super frigid," said Duke Carrington III to his friend Tyler Holloway. "But now it's been taken to a whole new level," he said cracking up. 

"That's too bad. I know a lot of guys who wanted to fuck her," Tyler said. "What a waste of ass."

Sebastian wanted to pummel the guys but he didn't want to make a scene. He just drank his Coke and moved on to the terrace where he overheard two girls he didn't recognize talking. 

"They should've shaved her legs or at least put her in a pantsuit," the brunette snorted. 

"I knowww," said the redhead. "I was trying so hard not to laugh. Like please god if I die have them wax me from head to toe," she laughed. 

Sebastian shook his head and gave the girls a dirty look. 

"Oh, hiiii Sebastian," the brunette said silkily. "We heard that you were dating her. We're so sorry about, well, all of this," she said waving her hand around. 

"Thanks," Sebastian said moving on. He couldn't take much more of this. It was time to leave. Just as he was about to exit the reception Mr. Hargrove stopped him in the hallway.

"Mr. Hargrove," Sebastian said shaking his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Mr. Hargrove looked Sebastian up and down and then gave him a bear hug. Sebastian stood there awkwardly for a second before patting Mr. Hargrove on the back. 

"There, there," Sebastian said. 

Mr. Hargrove pulled away with tears in his eyes. "I just wanted to thank you for being there with my baby girl in her last moments. The paramedics let me know that you held her in your arms. Can you tell me her last words?"

"Um..."

Mr. Hargrove looked at him expectantly. 

"She said to tell her father that she loved him very much," Sebastian lied. 

Mr. Hargrove held back a fresh round of tears. "Thank you, Sebastian. You're actually a good kid. I'll see you next week at school. I hope you'll be on your best behavior this school year. It would be a shame to have to punish you."

"Right. Shouldn't you take some time off?" Sebastian asked. 

"I need to keep busy," Mr. Hargrove said. "But you take care, Mr. Valmont," he said. 

"You too Mr. Hargrove," Sebastian said. "You too."

********

The phone rang and Sebastian waited for someone to pick it up but no one did. He shook his head and answered. 

"Hello?" he said in a curt manner. 

"Hi Sebastian. It's Cecile."

He groaned and leaned back in his desk chair. "What do you want, Cecile?"

"I want to have sex."

Sebastian laughed and then banged his textbook on his forehead. "With me?"

"Of course not with you!" Cecile said. 

"With Ronald?"

There was silence. 

"Ronald and I broke up. I haven't seen or heard from him since," she said softly. "Anyway. You know how Court and I are seeing each other now?"

Sebastian sat up. "What?"

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone but I'm his beard," she said. 

Sebastian tried not to laugh. "His beard. Hmph. Okay. That's an interesting development but what does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to help me make him straight."

"Oh Cecile. That's not how it works," Sebastian said feeling all kinds of bad for the girl.

"Oh...I just. Well...I never thought I would end up liking him as much as I do. I love the way he makes me feel. If only it were a real relationship then everything would be perfect."

"I don't know why Court Reynolds chose you to be his beard, Cecile. You're much too naive and gentle for such a position."

"Court said it was because I'm one of the prettiest girls at school," Cecile said. 

"I'm sure," Sebastian said thinking of Kathryn and Annette. "But I think he chose you for different reasons..."

"Like what?"

"Like I said. You're naive and gentle. You're easily manipulated and Court's taking advantage of that--of you. You should dump him, Cecile. You're only going to get hurt in the end. And no. You can't make him straight. That's just wrong on so many levels."

He could hear Cecile crying on the other end of the line. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He rubbed his forehead. He needed to hang around more guys and stop having women be the center of his universe. 

"No, it's okay Sebastian. I needed to hear the truth from somebody. Thank you. See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Cecile," he said hanging up the receiver. 

"What're you her therapist now?" 

Sebastian swiveled around in his chair and Kathryn was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. 

"Eavesdropping doesn't suit you, Kathryn," Sebastian said going back to work. "But neither does that color. Stick with black. Like your heart."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God bless her soul."

The first day of the Fall semester was a blur for Sebastian Valmont. He couldn't concentrate in any of his classes even though he was actually trying for once. This new leaf he was trying to turn over was beginning to become too difficult to stick with. He had to concede--he just wasn't a good person at heart. Cruelty ran through his veins and he was itching to screw someone over. He passed a group of freshman girls who swooned and waved at him. He smiled and shook his head. One of them caught his attention. She had curly brown hair and striking blue eyes. He needed to know her name. 

"Hello," Sebastian said offering the young girl his hand. "I'm Sebastian Valmont and you are?"

The curly-haired girl blushed. "Sabrina," she said looking boldly into his eyes as she shook his hand. 

He wouldn't let go of her hand as he looked her up and down. She was just too cute and innocent for words. She was just begging to have her cherry popped. 

"Um, are you going to give me my hand back?" Sabrina asked smiling. "Or do you plan on keeping it to jerk yourself off later?"

Sebastian was taken aback. She'd looked so innocent. He immediately lost interest in her. He didn't need another Kathryn.

"I was just being polite, Sabrina," Sebastian said letting go of her hand as if she'd burned him. "You ladies have a nice day," he said walking away. "Bitch," he muttered. 

"Why don't you stick with girls your own age?" Kathryn asked as she walked up to him. She was dressed in her uniform, as all of the students were. But she somehow made it look like couture. 

Sebastian could feel his cock slightly harden at the sight of her in her plaid miniskirt. He wanted to take her over his knee and punish her for being so fucking hot.

"Eavesdropping again?" Sebastian asked.

Kathryn held her books to her chest and pursed her lips but she didn't say anything. They walked towards the great library. She bumped his shoulder with her own in a flirtatious bid to get his attention. 

"Sebastian," Kathryn said. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian stopped walking. "Come again?"

Kathryn sighed and looked up to the heavens. "I'm sorry about Annette. I was just jealous. I mean, I'm obviously not jealous that she died. It was the way you were looking at her. It was like you were in love with her. You've never looked at me that way."

"Thank you for the apology," Sebastian said. "I'm not, nor have I ever been in love with Annette Hargrove. God bless her soul."

They started walking again. 

"I've missed you," Kathryn said. 

"I've missed you too, Kat," Sebastian lied. He was still unsure of his feelings towards Kathryn. 

"I know," she said giving him a sideways glance and a sly smile. 

"You're so cocky," Sebastian said smiling and shaking his head. 

"I learned from the best," Kathryn said as they walked into the library. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm so horny for you right now..." She gave Sebastian a knowing look. 

"I'm going to visit the archives," Sebastian said aloud to no one in particular. 

The librarian looked up from her computer and smiled at him approvingly. He shot her his trademark smile. 

"Ever the charmer, Bastian. I'm positive you've just awoken her ancient, dusty cunt from it's thirty-year slumber," Kathryn laughed and then cleared her throat. "I think I will visit the archives as well. With my BROTHER," she said loudly.

The librarian ignored her and continued typing.

"Now I'm sure that she has a thing for you," Kathryn smirked.

Sebastian looked around quickly and then spanked Kathryn.

"That's for being rude to Mrs. Goldstein," he said trying not to laugh. "It's only been a twenty- year slumber."

They both got in the elevator and Sebastian pushed the large red 'Stop' button as they were halfway descended to the ground level. 

"Here? Now?" Kathryn asked feeling her pussy tighten and begin dripping at the same time. 

Sebastian nodded. "I can't wait any longer. It's time to devour you..." He backed her into the corner of the elevator as if she's his prey. 

"We're going to get caught, Sebastian," Kathryn said as he began to undo her white button-down shirt. 

Sebastian caressed her full breasts and groaned when he saw her lacy red bra. He wrapped his hand around her neck and gently squeezed. "I love that I can do whatever I want with you. It's been a nasty dream of mine since the first time I saw you, Kathryn."

Kathryn whimpered in response. 

"At a loss for words? Well that's a first," he chuckled. He kissed the crook of her neck, which was her sweet spot, and then sucked on her earlobe. He trailed his hand down her neck, down her clavicle, to her heaving cleavage. He undid her bra. "Best breasts on the Upper East Side..."

"Just the Upper East Side?" Kathryn asked with one perfect eyebrow raised. "How about you try that again."

Sebastian answered her by licking her nipples in deft circles until they stood at attention. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. He trailed butterfly kisses down her stomach and stopped just above her pussy. 

"Who's pussy is this?" he asked with a heady expression.

Kathryn bit her bottom lip. "Yours."

Sebastian tore her panties and picked her up and started kissing her fervently. He undid his belt and dropped his trousers and entered her. "Unf," he groaned as she took all of him--pulling him inside of her until he bottomed-out. He drove his cock into her over and over and over until she was panting and screaming out his name. 

"It's yours, Bastian. Oh, Bastian. Unf, Bastian!" 

Suddenly the doors dinged opened.

"Sebastian stop!" Kathryn yelled. She started hitting him but he was too forgone in her pussy. "Sebastian everyone is watching us!"

This got his attention. He stopped and looked over his shoulder and a large group of students stood gaping at them.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian said coming hard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not Nana!"

"I'd like to say that having you in my office this afternoon is a surprise Mr. Valmont, but it's not," Mr. Hargrove said as he peered down at Sebastian through his round spectacles. 

Sebastian looked away. He was at a loss for words for the first time in his seventeen years. 

Mr. Hargrove turned his attention to Kathryn. 

"But you, Miss Merteuil...well," he shook his head and his many chins followed. "I'm completely disappointed--no DISGUSTED--with the both of you. Now, because you are minors I cannot have you arrested for indecent exposure. But you are both hereby suspended for the Fall semester with a chance for reinstatement in the Spring."

"But Mr. Hargrove!" Kathryn cried. "I'm the class Valedictorian and Senior Vice President! I can't be suspended!" 

"You are both lucky that I'm not having you expelled!" Mr. Hargrove boomed as he wagged his finger at her. "Now, I've tried contacting your parents. But seeing as they are out of the country AGAIN I've reached out to your grandmother, Sebastian."

"Not Nana!" Sebastian cried. "What did you tell her?"

"Everything," Mr. Hargrove said. "Unfortunately."

Sebastian jumped over the desk and began choking Mr. Hargrove. 

"Sebastian stop!" Kathryn said as she tried to pull him off of Mr. Hargrove. "You're going to get arrested or worse...EXPELLED!"

Sebastian stopped and smoothed down his uniform jacket breathing hard. "I'm sorry Mr. Hargrove. I don't know what came over me."

Mr. Hargrove shot Sebastian a look of menace. "You will both wait in my lobby for your grandmother to pick you up. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You're relatives!"

"We're not blood related," Sebastian said pointedly. "We didn't break any laws."

"Oh? Is that right? Well you've broken the law in the eyes of our Lord and Savior!" Mr. Hargrove said. 

Sebastian snorted and Kathryn pretended to cry.

"Miss Merteuil--did your brother coerce you in any way?" Mr. Hargrove asked. 

Kathryn looked over at Sebastian and shook her head. "No," she whispered. 

"Like I said, I am sorely disappointed in the both of you. Now leave my office!"

The two of them scampered out of Mr. Hargrove's office into the lobby. His secretary rushed away from the door and pretended to work. She kept shooting them dirty looks as they sat down. 

"My reputation," Kathryn cried as she pulled at her hair. She put her head between her legs and started hyperventilating. 

Sebastian rubbed her back. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise, Kat."

She looked up at him. "How can you promise anything at the moment?! We both got caught screwing each other on campus grounds! We're screwed, Sebastian! Ruined!"

Sebastian sat back in his chair. "I'm so sorry, Kat. I really am. I just couldn't wait, you know? I needed you..." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

"No touching!" The secretary snapped. 

Sebastian removed his hand and when she wasn't looking he flipped her off. 

"What will our parents do to us when they're back from Dubai?" Kathryn blubbered. 

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Well it's not like they can spank us," he muttered. 

Kathryn hit his arm. "This is serious! We're going to be all over the gossip papers. I can't even imagine what our classmates are saying right now. And you KNOW that they're talking. I wouldn't be surprised if we're on the front page of Page Six tomorrow morning!"

"Just calm down, Kathryn," Sebastian cooed. "Look at it like an extended summer vacation. Maybe our parents will let us travel Europe--not together mind you--but still. It's not a completely bad situation."

"Not for you," she snapped. "What about everything I've worked so hard for? What will Harvard think?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Oh no! What will the Ivy Leagues say?" he mocked. 

She shot him a look of menace. "This is serious."

"I know, I know. You've made that very clear, Kathryn," he said sighing. "But what's done is done. You shouldn't have flirted with me."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "Me? Flirt with you? You're the one who wanted to, and I quote, "devour" me in the elevator."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's kind of funny if you think about it. I guess this means we can go public..."

"Like hell it does!" Kathryn said. She crossed her legs and turned her back to him. "Do not speak to me anymore unless you want me to kick you in the balls."

Sebastian ignored her and checked his pager; it was blowing up. He stuck it back in his pocket and banged his head on the wall. 

"I am horrified by what your headmaster has told me," an old, gravelly voice said. 

"Nana!" Sebastian said jumping up and showering the old woman with kisses. 

Nana, or Mrs. Valmont, was a tall and spindly woman with white hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was pulled tight from having multiple facelifts and her eyebrows were so high they touched her hairline. She always dressed to the nine's in couture and she smelled like mothballs and Guerlaine. 

Mrs. Valmont held her grandson at arm's length. "Is what Mr. Hargrove told me true, Sebastian?" 

Sebastian pouted. "No, Nana. It wasn't like that at all," he lied.

She hugged him. "I thought so. This matter has gotten completely out of hand. Is he in his office?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, Nana. He's suspending us for doing nothing!"

Mrs. Valmont turned to Kathryn and shook her head. "I'm guessing this is all your doing, Kathryn?"

"What?!" Kathryn said standing. "I did nothing--just like Sebastian!"

Mrs. Valmont gave Kathryn the Manhattan once-over and she clearly disapproved. "In my day girls didn't wear their skirts so short. Maybe that's why my little Sebastian was tempted by you, you, you temptress!"

Sebastian lied his head on Mrs. Valmont's shoulder and she patted his back as if he were a small boy. Sebastian winked at Kathryn and she looked away annoyed. Just then Mr. Hargrove opened his office door and put his hands on his hips when he saw Mrs. Valmont.

"You're Mrs. Valmont, I'm assuming?" he asked. 

Mrs. Valmont looked him up and down cooly. "You've assumed correctly."

"Your grandchildren have been--"

"Miss Merteuil is NOT my granddaughter," Mrs. Valmont interrupted. 

"Yes, very well. They've been suspended for canoodling on campus grounds," Mr. Hargrove continued. He cleared his throat, clearly unable to say they were caught "fucking". "Please take them out of my school immediately."

"I'm sure that there's been some mistake, Mr. Hargrove," Mrs Valmont said shaking her head. "My grandson would never do such a thing..." She looked over at Sebastian. He quickly put his pager down and pouted. 

Kathryn shook her head, clearly over it and she mouthed. "We're done," to Sebastian.


	22. PART 4: *Kathryn Merteuil POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This dangerous lifestyle of ours."

Kathryn knew that her life was officially over when her maid handed her the gossip papers at breakfast the next morning. Splashed on the cover in bold type was the following headline:

Manchester Siblings Caught Kissing and More!!!

She took a deep breath and turned the page to the outlandish article:

Manchester Preparatory School siblings, Sebastian Valmont and Kathryn Merteuil, both seventeen, were caught canoodling on school grounds yesterday afternoon. They are the children of business tycoon Hank Valmont and New York socialite Denise Merteuil. They are currently out of the country so we were unable to get comments from them on this juicy situation. Students and faculty at Manchester Prep describe seeing the siblings in a compromising position(s) in the school library. 

"They were like animals," said Jennifer Walkins, sixteen, of Manchester Prep.

Josh Madden, seventeen, the only child of superstar actor Hank Madden had this to say: "It was absolutely appalling that brother and sister could [redacted] each other like that. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them [redacted]."

Mr. Valmont and Miss Merteuil have been suspended from Manchester until further notice.

Kathryn balled up the newspaper and threw it across the dining room. This was bad. No. This was disastrous. How was she ever supposed to show her face to the world again? There would be no more school. Or galas. Or shopping on Fifth Avenue. And even if she did get accepted back to the Spring semester at Manchester her reputation was ruined. She was the laughing stock of New York upper class society. No worse. She was the slut who slept with her brother.

"Miss Merteuil," her maid said. "You have a guest..."

Kathryn waved her hand. "Send them in..." she said quickly brushing her hands through her hair when in walked Alexandra. Kathryn jumped up and hugged Alexandra hard. 

"What are you doing here???" she asked. 

Alexandra took a step back. "Wow. You look like shit."

"Thanks, Alex," Kathryn said. "You certainly know how to cheer a girl up..."

Alexandra put her Gucci bag on the table and sat down. Kathryn sat next to her. 

"Are you hungry?" Kathryn asked. 

Alexandra shook her head. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm starving actually but I already ate breakfast."

Kathryn nodded. "Okay...so where's Olivia?"

Alexandra reached for a glazed donut and started munching happily. "Sorry. Habit. Olivia? I don't know how to say this but she wants nothing to do with you."

Kathryn's shoulders sagged. "Whatever. I guess I now know who my true friends are."

Alexandra gave Kathryn a tight smile. 

"Is there something you want to say, Alex?" Kathryn asked. 

Alexandra wrung her hands together. "Olivia sent me to tell you that we're no longer going to hang out with you. Incest isn't cool."

"But we're not related!" Kathryn snapped. She held her rosary and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. So who am I supposed to hang out with now? I have no other friends..."

"You have Sebastian..."

Kathryn stared down Alexandra until Alexandra averted her gaze. Alexandra turned bright red and then stood. 

"That's all I wanted to say. I wish you the best, Kat," Alexandra said as she grabbed her purse. 

"Fuck you," Kathryn said breathing hard. 

Alexandra whipped around. "Excuse me?"

"I said fuck you Alexandra! How dare you drop ME as a friend. Who in the hell are you? Nobody. You both are NOBODIES without me. Do you understand?"

"No, you don't understand Kathryn. No one wants anything to do with you anymore. Did you even read Page Six?"

Kathryn looked at the balled up newspaper on the floor next to her. "Of course I read it. and it says nothing. We did nothing!"

"Tell that to the thirty or so students who saw Sebastian Valmont come!" Alexandra said. She put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Now, if you'll excuse me. I no longer want to be in your presence."

Kathryn watched Alexandra leave and then she slumped on the floor and started crying. Not only had she lost Sebastian, she'd lost her only friends. Social standing and popularity meant nothing without them by her side. While she boasted that she was the most popular girl in school, she knew that people truly didn't like her. Kathryn was basically Annette except she was a bad girl. The thought made her heave. Whenever she was stressed out she threw up. She was sure that people thought she was eternally pregnant or bulimic. 

"Good morning, Kathryn," Sebastian said as he walked into the dining room. "What's for breakfast?"

Kathryn stood and wiped away her tears. "You have the audacity to speak to me?"

Sebastian poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'm over it, Kat. Not over you. We belong together. Fuck what Alexandra and Olivia say. Fuck what mom and dad will say. Fuck what New York says. You're my soulmate..."

Kathryn let go of all her inhibitions and she took him in her arms. "Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes," Sebastian said in between kissing her. "I truly mean it. Now and forever."

Kathryn lied her head on his shoulder. "What do we do now?"

Sebastian reached down and grabbed a handful of her perky ass. "We do what we want. When we want it. And I want to fuck you right now, Kathryn Merteuil." 

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed all the way to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut and threw her on the bed and she giggled.

"We're going to make so many people mad," Kathryn said as she undressed. "I love it. This dangerous lifestyle of ours."

Sebastian chuckled. "Enough talking."

Kathryn straddled Sebastian and started grinding on his cock; teasing him by only letting in the tip. Sebastian frowned at her and held her hips, trying to guide her pussy. 

"I'm in control right now," Kathryn said. She took the sash from her robe and tied his hands. "Cliché but it works every time."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Kathryn crawled down between his legs and wetted her lips before licking the sides of his growing cock. It twitched and she smiled. 

"Someone's impatient," she said. Kathryn used her hand to corkscrew his cock and then she took the tip into her mouth and flicked her tongue back and forth quickly. She took him whole into her mouth and started to suck vigorously while licking his shaft up and down. He came quick and hard. She laughed.

"I'm not sorry," Sebastian said. "When you fuck me with that dirty little mouth of yours I'm bound to come."

Kathryn sat up and rolled her eyes. "My turn."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How are the incest twins?"

Everyone stopped and stared at Kathryn as she walked through the crowded restaurant. But this time it wasn't because she was the most beautiful girl they'd ever seen. Sebastian squeezed her hand and looked back at her. They were at Nathan's--one of the most exclusive and expensive restaurants on the Upper West Side of New York City. The west side wasn't their usual stomping ground. But since the article in Page Six came out they were hanging out there more and more. One day Sebastian suggested they go to Queens. Kathryn barfed in response. 

The hostess sat them in the back of the restaurant. 

"Um, excuse me," Sebastian said. "This table is unacceptable."

The hostess turned red and held the menus close to her chest. "I'm sorry Mr. Valmont. This is the only table we have available..."

Kathryn looked around. "I see a few empty tables." She whispered to Sebastian. "I want to sit over there by the window so I can make fun of the people walking by."

Sebastian nodded. "We're going to sit over there." He took Kathryn's hand again and led her to the prized table. "Is that better?" he asked Kathryn as they sat down. 

"Much better," Kathryn said as she rested her foot between his legs. She wiggled her toes. "What're you looking at?" she snapped at the hostess.

"Nothing," the girl squeaked. She handed them their menus and scampered away. 

The couple perused the menu acutely aware of the dirty looks they were getting from the other diners. 

"The steak tartare is excellent here," Sebastian said. "I think I'll go with that."

"Just a Waldorf salad for me," Kathryn said closing her menu. "Order a bottle for the table. I need to start my drinking early today."

"Same," Sebastian said closing his menu. He started massaging Kathryn's foot on his lap. "It looks like we have company..."

Kathryn stopped looking at her nails and saw Cecile with Court. Her jaw dropped. 

"Since when did this happen?" Kathryn asked as they walked towards her table. 

Sebastian lowered his voice. "I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. She's his beard now."

"His fiancée," Cecile corrected as she held out her hand to show off her enormous diamond ring. "How are the incest twins?"

"First of all we're not twins," Kathryn said. 

"Second of all, and for the twentieth fucking time, we're not related," Sebastian said. "What brings you two to the West Side?"

"We're here to see a show of one of my friend's," Court said. 

"Does this friend happen to have a penis?" Kathryn asked. 

Court glared at her. 

"So I see you didn't take my advice," Sebastian said to Cecile. "That's unfortunate. I wish you two the best though."

"I wish you two nothing," Kathryn muttered. She was still salty about Court cheating on her. "So when's the wedding?"

Cecile pulled up a chair and sat down. "Not until after we graduate college. How are you guys doing since the scandal?"

Sebastian winked at Kathryn. "We're good. More than good. We're great," he said.

Court sat down too. 

"I guess it's a party of four now," Kathryn said, annoyed. 

Cecile draped her hand on the back of Sebastian's chair and Court cleared his throat and moved her arm. Cecile frowned at him and then pouted. 

"Hello," their server said holding a notepad. "Welcome to Nathan's! Would you like to start with a round of waters?"

"Wine," Kathryn said. "Lots of wine."

"We'll have a bottle of Jeroboam Romanée-Conti," Sebastian said handing the waiter the wine list.

"Excellent choice. You do know that's a $20,000 bottle of wine, right?" The waiter asked slightly nervous. 

"You do know who I am?" Sebastian scoffed. "Bring us the bottle, please."

"May I please see your ID's?" Their server asked. 

All four teenagers glared at him. 

"Never mind. I'll be back with your Jeroboam in just a minute," he said walking away quickly. 

Kathryn noticed that Court was eyeing up Sebastian.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Kathryn asked as she put her arm possessively around Sebastian. 

Court turned red. "Like what?"

"Like you want to fuck him," Kathryn said.

"Oh my god, Kathryn," Cecile said. "Not everyone wants to fuck your brother."

Sebastian laughed. "I wholeheartedly disagree with that sentiment."

"I may be gay," Court started. "But I still have standards..."

"Oh honey," Sebastian said craning his neck. "You wish."

Kathryn laughed. "You guys actually make a cute couple."

"Thank you," Cecile said smiling. 

"I meant Court and Sebastian," Kathryn said.

"Oh," Cecile said playing with her ring.

Court kissed her on the cheek while looking at Kathryn and Sebastian. 

"We have a proposition for you," Court said sitting straighter in his chair.

"I don't want to talk business in front of the ladies," Sebastian said as their waiter served their wine.

"Bullshit," Kathryn said before she took a sip of wine. "What's your proposition, Court?"

Court lowered his voice. "Let's have a foursome..."

"Absolutely not!" Cecile said throwing her napkin down. "I don't want to lose my virginity during a foursome."

"Wow," Kathryn said. "Are you sure that you want me and Cecile there?"

"Fuck you, Kathryn," Court said. 

"Hey!" Sebastian said. "Don't talk to her that way. As for your proposition...I'm in."

"Of course you're in," Kathryn said. "You'd get to fuck me AND take Cecile's virginity."

"No one at this table is taking my virginity!" Cecile said. 

Everyone in the restaurant grew quiet and stared at the teenagers' table. 

"Way to go, idiot," Kathryn said. "For all your good breeding you sure as hell don't know how to be discreet."

Cecile blushed and everyone went back to their conversations. 

"So you're in?" Court asked Sebastian a little too excitedly.

"I'm in if Kathryn's in," Sebastian said. He looked at Kathryn pleadingly. 

"You want to fuck Court Reynolds?" Kathryn snapped. "Absolutely not!"

"But I thought that you'd be into a threesome, I mean foursome," Sebastian whined. "You love having sex."

"With strangers, Bastian. I'm extremely jealous. I don't want to share you with anybody," Kathryn said. She leaned over and they kissed. 

Cecile reached for Court to kiss him as well. Court pulled away from her clearly annoyed. 

"Not now, Cecile," Court said. 

Cecile pouted. 

"And stop fucking acting like a child. You're a grown woman. Act like one!" Court got up and stormed out of the restaurant.


	24. PART 5 *Sebastian POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you ever love me?"

"So...is the foursome still a 'no'?" Sebastian asked as he and Kathryn walked hand-in-hand down the busy NYC streets after their awkward lunch. 

"That's a big NO. Why would you even consider having sex with Court and Cecile? Do you really want to take Cecile's virginity that badly?"

"It's not about Cecile. I just want to try something new," Sebastian said swinging her hand. 

Kathryn stopped walking. "Something new? Am I not enough for you now? I mean, wow. Especially after all we've been through..."

Sebastian put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax."

She moved his hands away. "Relax? My current boyfriend wants to sleep with my ex boyfriend? I'm worried, Bastian. Do I not turn you on?"

"Of course you do!" Sebastian said. He was annoyed that he had to keep reassuring Kathryn about his love and affection for her. Kathryn in love was NOT the Kathryn Merteuil that he knew and loved in the beginning. She'd lost her edge, her fire. "Stop worrying about nothing. Come on. Let's go home and..." he lowered his voice to a whisper and Kathryn smiled. 

********

"Hello?" Sebastian asked. 

"Hey Sebastian. It's Court. Can I come over?"

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and yawned. He'd just spent the better part of the afternoon making love to an insatiable Kathryn. "Why?"

"Cecile and I got into a fight. I need some advice," Court said quickly. "Please."

"Sure. Whatever," Sebastian said. 

"Cool. I'll be there soon."

Sebastian hung up the phone and checked his watch. It was 10pm. He groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was get tangled up in Cecile's and Court's "relationship" again. He got up and saw that Kathryn was sprawled across his bed snoring. He pulled the silk sheets over her naked body and then gently rubbed her back. No matter how annoying or bitchy she acted Sebastian knew that he would never get used to her otherworldly beauty. 

The doorbell rang throughout the penthouse. Sebastian frowned and quickly dressed. The doorbell blared several more times and Kathryn stirred but did not wake. Sebastian never rushed, he always took his time. By the time he reached the front door Court Reynolds was making his way back to the elevators. 

"Court," Sebastian said. "How in the hell did you get here so fast?"

Court smiled brightly. "I was in the lobby when I rang," he said as he walked inside of the penthouse. "Nice place."

Sebastian closed the door. "Thanks. It's not mine. What do you want?"

Court looked around and ignored Sebastian's question. 

"Is this by who I think it is?" Court asked as he pointed towards a large sculpture. 

"Of course it is," Sebastian snapped. Obviously this was going to take longer than he expected. "Want a drink?"

Court looked up from the sculpture. "Sure. I'll take a bourbon neat. Maybe a few drops of water in it to "open up" the aroma."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Follow me..."

They walked into the stately parlor room, which was decorated like the inside of an old Italian villa. Sebastian started making the drinks while Court made himself comfortable on the leather couch. 

"Thanks for letting me come over," Court said as Sebastian handed him his drink. He took a sip and said 'ah'. 

Sebastian opened the double doors which led to the balcony to let in some air into the stuffy penthouse. The long white silk curtains billowed in the cool evening breeze and it looked like something out of a romance novel. 

"Do you mind if we take this conversation outside?" Sebastian asked feeling flushed. His throat was sore and he could feel a fever coming on. 

Court jumped up. "Sure..."

The two guys went out onto the balcony and they each took a moment to enjoy the city view. 

"So," Sebastian started. "What's this about Cecile?"

Court downed his drink and sat it on the ledge. "I can't stay inside the closet anymore. It's killing me to hide who I truly am."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sebastian said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Court ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I want to come out but my family...my friends...I know that I'll lose everything if I tell them that I'm a gay man."

"You have to be true to yourself, Court. Plus, you're hurting Cecile as well as yourself. She deserves to be with someone who will truly love her. Not someone who's using her for their own selfish reasons."

Court nodded and leaned on the ledge. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Sebastian said. "Are we done here?"

Court looked over at Sebastian with an imperceptible expression on his handsome face. He inched towards Sebastian and licked his lips. 

"Okay," Sebastian said. "It's time for you to go."

"You were into when it was going to be a foursome," Court snapped. 

"Right. Two women would be there. I'm not a gay man. No offense."

Court crossed the distance between them. He was several inches taller than Sebastian and at least thirty pounds heavier. 

"Back up, Court," Sebastian said putting his hands up. "I don't want to have to get physical with you."

Court snorted. "That wouldn't be so bad in my opinion..." he said inching even closer to Sebastian. "Can't I just have a brotherly hug? I really have no one right now."

Sebastian sighed and hugged Court. When he tried to pull away Court kissed him, hard. 

"What the fuck, man?!" Sebastian said trying to get loose from Court's inhuman grip. "Why'd you just fucking kiss me?"

Court finally let go of Sebastian. "I have a confession to make. I've loved you since freshman year when I first transferred from St. John Bosco's. You were--are--the perfect man to me."

"That's all good and fine but I'm not into you. Please leave. Now," Sebastian said pointing towards the front door. 

"Could you ever love me?" Court asked. 

Sebastian shook his head. "Man, get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops."

Court growled and then pushed Sebastian with all of his might over the balcony ledge.

"Oh my god!" Kathryn screamed.

Court, who was in shock, whipped around to see Kathryn in her robe screaming. He rushed up to her and put his large hand over her mouth. 

"Shut up, Kathryn," he said as he held her in a chokehold. 

Kathryn was turning bright red and she was unable to breathe. Her limbs flailed and then she went limp. Court panicked and picked up her body and rushed to the balcony.

"Stop right there!" A man's voice said. 

Court turned around slowly with Kathryn in his arms to see Mr. Valmont with Mrs. Merteuil by his side. 

"Put my daughter down, slowly," Mr. Valmont said with his hands up. 

Tears streamed down Court's red face as he placed a knocked-out Kathryn on the floor. 

"I didn't mean to push him," Court blubbered. "Please don't call the cops."

Mrs. Merteuil rushed up to her daughter and took her in her arms. "Shhh, baby girl. Everything's going to be alright."

"Don't worry, Court, I'm not going to call the police," Mr. Valmont said calmly. 

Court looked surprised. "You're not?"

"No. I'm going to fucking shoot you," Mr. Valmont said as he lightening fast took out his Glock and shot an unsuspecting Court. 

The sound of the gun shot woke up Kathryn. 

"Sebastian!" she cried. She tried to get up but her mother held her down. "No mom! I have to save my Sebastian!" She got up and ran through the penthouse and to the elevators where she quickly pushed the button to close the doors. "Come on, come on," she said as the elevator slowly descended. The doors finally dinged open and she could see the flashing blue and red lights outside of the building. She rushed through the lobby outside and saw a crowd surrounding Sebastian's lifeless body. "Move!" she said pushing the onlookers out of the way. She crouched down next to him--what was left of him--and cried. The police had to pull her off of his body and they took her to the side and asked her questions and put a blanket around her and gave her coffee. 

It was a long night of questioning and her parents did not like the answers. 

"You and Sebastian were TOGETHER???" Mr. Valmont shouted. 

"Don't yell at her like that," Mrs. Merteuil said holding her daughter to her chest. "Tell me honey," she said softly. "What do you mean by 'together'?"

"She means that they were fucking, Denise! Don't be an idiot," Mr. Valmont said. 

"Is that true, Kathryn?" Mrs. Merteuil asked with her brow furrowed.

Kathryn was weak and her head was pounding and she was in shock. "He killed my Sebastian..." was all she could say. She started hyperventilating. 

"I think that's enough questioning for tonight," Office Dan said as he stacked a pile of papers. 

"But I have so many questions..." Mrs. Merteuil said softly.

Kathryn sat up. "There's only one answer to all of your questions. My soulmate is dead."


	25. PART 6: *Kathryn POV*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A woman on a mission"

The massive church was packed with Sebastian's friends, family and peers from Manchester Prep. Kathryn cleared her throat before she began the eulogy for her beloved. Everyone quieted and looked at her expectantly. 

"Thank you for coming out to honor a young life on this rainy afternoon," Kathryn started. Her hands were shaking as she looked down at her perfectly prepared speech. When she looked up she saw Olivia mouth 'slut' and then laugh with the group of girls she was sitting with. Kathryn gulped and then shook it off. "Sebastian Valmont was a force of nature. He accomplished more in his seventeen years of life then most of you will ever dream of accomplishing. Sebastian Valmont was also a fighter. He fought for those he loved and took no bullshit from people that didn't deserve his respect. And you had to truly earn his respect in order to know the real Sebastian. Many of you know that Sebastian and I were more than just brother and sister...we were lovers." The audience tittered and her parents groaned and put their heads down. "It may have been 'wrong' but our love was pure and we never intended to hurt anyone. So, I guess I'll end with this: 'Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.'"

Kathryn put her head down and took her seat next to her parents. It was a closed casket funeral, which she was thankful for. When it was time to do the actual burial everyone stood in the rain and it was a sea of black umbrellas. Prayers were said and then Sebastian's body was put in the ground to rest. Kathryn felt numb seeing his casket in the ground. At the reception people kept their distance from her for which she was also thankful for. They didn't like her and she didn't like them. It hurt though. She needed Sebastian by her side so they could both give 'no fucks' to the world. She excused herself, not that anybody noticed or cared, and she went to his bedroom. 

Kathryn sat on his bed and cried and cried for what seemed like hours. When she was all cried out she noticed a leather journal on his nightstand. She wiped the tears off of her face and picked up the journal and opened it to the first page. She frowned. There were pictures from Annette's Seventeen magazine spread. She traced her finger over Annette's angelic face and then she read the journal entry and it was a love letter to Annette:

The first moment I saw your photo I was enamored with you, Annette Hargrove. I made it my mission to know you so that I could get you to fall in love with me. You seem like such a good person and I need someone like you. I'm surrounded by selfish people, people who know nothing but how to hurt another. I used to be that person... 

Kathryn gasped and the world seemed to spin. She quickly flipped through the journal and read that he truly wanted to be with Annette and that he was going to make it happen but someone was in the way of his love for her:

I wish I could say to your face how sorry I am at how I treated you the other day. I am "seeing" someone and no, her name is not Lucia. It's my bitch of a stepsister. It's a long story that I hope I can tell you one day. 

These were entries before Annette passed away. The entries after Annette's death were even worse. The letters were filled with guilt at what he'd done. He was so honest in describing his feelings for this girl:

I saw a real future with you, Annette. After all the bullshit was put aside I was going to make it known just how much I loved you. I know, I know. How could I have loved someone I barely knew...but I did with you. The little time we did spend together drove me crazy! I wanted you so badly, Annette. And now you're gone forever...

Kathryn searched for anything about her. There was only one entry:

Kathryn Merteuil will be my biggest conquest. I hate the bitch and she must be put in her place. I will do and say anything to get her to love me and then I will drop her for Annette to hurt her in the most sadistic way. I can hardly wait...

Next to it he drew Kathryn's rosary with cocaine spilling out of it. There was a collection of cartoon drawings of Kathryn looking like a monster. She growled and threw the journal across the room. Kathryn began tearing apart his bedroom. Pulling posters off of the walls and throwing his expensive clothes around the room. She was a crazed woman on a mission. 

A mission to destroy what was left of Sebastian Valmont.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the beginning of my new forever."

Kathryn conceded that exacting revenge on a dead man would be more difficult than she had originally thought. In the days after Sebastian's funeral Kathryn spent all of her time walking around depressed at home. She couldn't go to school. She didn't have any friends. And she couldn't stand showing her face in public. She was leaning over the kitchen counter eating vanilla ice cream for breakfast as she re-read Sebastian's journal for the hundredth time. She'd become obsessed with his words and the way he depicted her as a monster that he needed to destroy. 

What was so wrong with Kathryn Merteuil? 

Of course she was sickly sweet in public and rotten to the core. And of course she was a sex-addicted drug addict. But none of this made her a bad person in her eyes. Bad people did truly bad things like raping or killing someone. She just wanted to have fun by destroying peoples' lives. Sebastian was the same way. Now people would always look at him as the golden boy whose life was taken too soon thanks to her stupid eulogy. She licked the spoon and got an idea. Maybe if the world could know just how horrible he was--

Kathryn sighed. It was futile. She had to let it go. Sebastian was dead. Annette was dead and Court was dead. All three of her biggest rivals were gone just like that. She felt empty inside. How was she supposed to live without rivals? Kathryn left her mess on the kitchen counter. The maid would clean it up. And she walked outside to the balcony where Sebastian had been pushed. She held the railing and looked down at the ground and at the people who looked like little ants that she wanted squish with her Manolos. 

"You shouldn't spend time out here," Denise said as she walked onto the balcony. She was dressed in a silk mumu and furry kitten heels. Her dark brown hair was in a chic chignon and she had large diamonds in her ears. She rubbed Kathryn's back and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why?" Kathryn snapped as she moved away from her mother. 

Denise pursed her lips. "Bad memories, darling. Besides, your father and I are thinking of moving to Paris..."

Kathryn's jaw dropped. "I would LOVE to move to Paris!"

"No, darling. Just me and your father. We can't bear to live here any longer. We've become pariahs in our social circle thanks to you and your brother's escapades. 

"You're going to leave me in New York?" Kathryn asked, stunned. 

"No. You're going to move in with your cousin and aunt in LA," Denise said. "You do remember your cousin Madison, right?"

Madison Merteuil. Kathryn gagged. Kathryn was thirteen the last time she'd seen Madison. Madison was supermodel beautiful and she had the personality of sunshine, at least in public. Actually, she reminded Kathryn a lot of Annette Hargrove. Not that she ever met Annette in person, but still. Madison had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the epitome of a cool California girl and the EXACT opposite of the dark and brooding Kathryn. 

"Yes, I remember Madison," Kathryn muttered. 

"Oh good!" Denise said clasping her hands to her heart. "We think that you moving to California will be the best thing for everyone."

"You mean the best thing for YOU. Why can't I move to Paris? It's like my home away from home," Kathryn whined. 

Denise sighed. "It's already been decided, Kathryn."

Kathryn pouted and crossed her arms. 

"And you acting like a child is not going to change my mind," Denise said frowning.

"Fine," Kathryn snapped. "When do I leave?"

"We all leave tomorrow..." Denise said unable to make eye contact with her daughter.

"Tomorrow!?" Kathryn screamed. "Are you kidding me??? I can't leave tomorrow!"

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be? Manchester has suspended you and your friends aren't talking to you and you're a laughing stock of New York high society. The sooner we all leave the better. So you better get packing." 

Denise patted Kathryn on the back and she went back inside of the penthouse. Kathryn breathed in and out like a bull about to attack. No way were her parents about to further destroy her life. She was a New York girl at heart and from the little time she'd spent in California she'd hated it. Kathryn was pale and moody and everyone in California was tan and happy. But it was more than just that. She'd have to deal with living with Madison and Madison was insufferable towards Kathryn. Madison, like Kathryn, had two sides; the syrupy sweet girl next door persona and the devil bitch that wanted everyone to suffer as much as she was suffering. Kathryn made a noise of disgust. She hated the fact that they were actually so much alike. 

Kathryn opened her rosary and before she snorted she decided that the only way to survive the West Coast was to become one of them. It would be her new project. She'd be damned if she wouldn't fit in or be the most popular girl. It would also piss Madison off, which would be an added bonus. Becoming a California girl and destroying Madison would be her new obsession. It was going to be a fresh start. She tipped the rosary over and the cocaine mixed with the wind and blew away. 

"There," she said dusting her hands off. "This is the beginning of my new forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is the last chapter. I was going to extend the story that's why it says Chapter 29. But no, this is the end. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
